<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sword for Hire Buys a Heart by EuphoricMother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382183">A Sword for Hire Buys a Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother'>EuphoricMother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy, Birth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pillow Talk, Post Academy, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Secrets, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Twins, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Byleth and Bryson ended up being separated, once going to the monastery, due to Jeralt's distrust of Rhea.  Slipping in and out to keep in contact her brother and father during this time proved tricky but not impossible, even after the war broke out.  Now that the war was over, it was time to bring Fodlan to peace and prosperity.  It was now Byleth's job to help the King with insuring peace. That was the easy part.  Finally meeting Dimitri face to face, thanks to her brother, may be a complication to Byleth's usual way of life that she hadn't at all expected.  </p><p>Byleth had to admit, Dimitri was quite the epitome of swoon material as far as she was concerned, then scolded herself for even thinking in this direction, as if she even knew swoon material.  The eye patch was the sugar on the cookie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, look,” Sylvain said as he pointed toward their Professor’s room as he, Felix, Ingrid, and Dimitri exited the training hall after a lively round of sparring matches after dinner.  </p><p>Looking through the dim light of the lanterns, they could see who appeared to be Yuri with a cloaked figure, head hidden by a hood, leaving the Professor’s room and disappearing into the hidden entrance to the Abyss.  </p><p>“I thought I saw the same thing one evening after Jeralt’s death,” Ingrid stated.  “Perhaps, Yuri and Hapi?”</p><p>“That wasn’t Hapi,” Felix stated now.  “Whoever it is under that cloak, they are wearing a sword.”  Felix glanced at Dimitri, noticing his questioning expression.  “What?  Did none of you notice the way the cloak layed at the hip?  How it jutted out just a bit at an angle?”</p><p>“Great eye for detail, Felix,” Dimitri stated.  “Leave it to you to notice such a thing.”  </p><p>“Do you think the Professor has a secret girlfriend that Yuri smuggles in and out for him?” Sylvain asked now as they began to walk on their way again, keeping their voices lowered so as not to be heard while they passed the dorm rooms on their way to the second-floor entrance by the greenhouse.  </p><p>“What makes you so sure it is a woman under that cloak?” Ingrid asked after they had passed their Professor’s door.</p><p>“Oh, it is definitely a woman,” Sylvain stated.  “Even next to Yuri, you can tell.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree,” Felix said now.  “Most intriguing.”</p><p>“Well, we cannot ask him,” Dimitri stated now.  “It is clear that our Professor does not want us to know about this person since he appears to be meeting in the evening without her coming through the gate.  Although, it is most curious.  Most curious, indeed.”</p><p>Ingrid softly chuckled now.  “Somehow, I have a hard time imagining our Professor having some lurid, secret love affair.”  They made their way down the steps toward the greenhouse now.  “I mean, do any of you think that is what is going on here?”</p><p>“It does seem rather unlikely,” Dimitri stated now.  His brows drew together a moment.  “I truly hope it isn’t some shady dealings going on.”  He shook his head now as if shaking this idea out of his brain.  “No, that is even more unlikely.  Our Professor would not be involved in such a thing.”</p><p>“Well, it is just one more baffling thing about our Professor,” Ingrid pointed out.</p><p>“Indeed,” Felix agreed</p><p>***</p><p>“Thanks for getting Byleth in last night, Yuri.”</p><p>“Not a problem, Bry.  Sorry, I mean Professor.”  Yuri smiled now as he looked at Bryson while standing in a darkened corner of Abyss after classes.  </p><p>A slight smile tugged one corner of Byson’s mouth as he looked at Yuri.  Having actually met Yuri before coming to the monastery with Jeralt due to a couple of merc jobs overlapping Yuri’s interests, he was pleased when he learned that this was Yuri’s home.  It made the task of keeping in close contact with his twin sister much easier by far.  Keeping the fact that they knew each other before coming together at the monastery was a decision they had quickly agreed was best.</p><p>“As expected, she was jolted by the fusion with Sothis and had to come to just verify that it wasn’t something that happened only to her.”  He paused a moment as he considered how irritated she was with the occurrence.  “Trying to explain it to the merc group apparently wasn’t easy.”  </p><p>“Hell, I was there when it happened to you, and it wasn’t easy to believe,” Yuri pointed out.  He chuckled now.  “She was clearly relieved to see you had the same change in appearance, despite her frustration.”</p><p>Bryson let out a sigh now.  “Between starting to actually display emotions, explaining our father’s death to them, and now this, she is more than a bit frustrated that she is having to look her group in the face and talk about things she doesn’t know answers to.”</p><p>“Yeah, she clearly doesn’t like it.”  He lifted a brow as he smiled while he recalled the conversation he had with her before she left.  “She did say she has noticed her strength has increased and actually likes that part of all of this.”</p><p>“She would.”</p><p>“At any rate, she went on her way last night saying that she would be in contact soon.”</p><p>“Good.  Now, I have to go see Rhea about some divine message or revelation something,” Bryson muttered as he shook his head.  “I’ll be glad when this year is over, and I can go back to the group where I belong.”</p><p>Yuri regarded Bryson for a long moment.  After spending so much time around him, he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about only seeing him in passing once the year was over.  There was time to ponder this later.  “Well, good luck with the Archbishop.  You know where to find me if you need anything.”</p><p>Bryson nodded.  “Thanks.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I’ll be damned.  Look,” Felix said as he and Sylvain exited the training hall.  “After all this time, with the war raging all over the damn country, he is still meeting up with this mystery woman.”</p><p>“Kinda makes you wonder about the five years he went missing, doesn’t it?” Sylvain pondered as they watched Yuri and the cloaked figure disappear into Abyss.  “Was he really unconscious or just shacking up somewhere with her?”</p><p>“Hmmmm, I lean to believe the unconscious thing,” Felix answered.  “He was really oblivious to everything going on.  I don’t believe for a minute that he could have just pretended to not know about the things we were telling him happened.”</p><p>They started walking on their way as Sylvain said, “You’re probably right.”  He slowly shook his head.  “It takes a special type of woman, to wait for a man that long.  Gotta tell ya, I am dying to see her.”</p><p>“Hmph, I’ve got to admit, even my curiosity is piqued,” Felix admitted.  “Perhaps, we will get our chance before this war is over.  Now that the Boar is back on track, the end may be in sight.”</p><p>“True,” Sylvain stated slowly.  “But do you think we would have a chance of getting into the Abyss to watch for her?”</p><p>Felix shook his head.  “There is no telling when she’ll be back.  Going down there every night to wait and see if she shows up, is something I do not care to do.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it would be a long shot.”  He stopped in his tracks now and looked at Felix.  “Of course, we could just go and ask the Professor about her.  After all, we aren’t students any longer.”</p><p>Felix couldn’t believe he was actually mulling this idea around in head.  Finally, he said, “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.  If he wanted us to know about her, he would have introduced us.  And if she is a soldier, as that weapon under that cloak hints, wouldn’t he have brought her in to help us?”</p><p>“Good point,” Sylvain said now as they started walking again.  “Just one more piece of this puzzle.  Mark my words, Fe, as soon as this war is over, I’ll be asking for an explanation if we haven’t met her by then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really appreciate you coming here to meet with us,” Dimitri was saying as he relaxed back in a wing-backed chair in his office.  Felix and Sylvain were seated on a sofa while Bryson and Yuri sat on the other sofa.  “I know it is not always easy for you to get away from the monastery due to your workload.”  </p><p>“It’s a nice change to get away from it, actually,” Bryson said as he took a sip of ale from his tankard.  “And the refreshment is better than I have there.”</p><p>Sylvain chuckled.  “Yeah, somehow I don’t see Seteth pouring the tankards during your meetings.”</p><p>“I take it that this meeting isn’t about some simple venture for funding or policy involving one of the territories,” Bryson said now as he looked at Dimitri.  “If it were that simple, a messenger could have dealt with the usual correspondence.”</p><p>“Actually, is has nothing at all to do with policy or coin,” Felix pointed out.  “It is a matter of dens of thieves that are beginning to spread and dig in,” he said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.</p><p>“Really,” Yuri said now.  “There were several groups sprinkled about the old Empire territories.  Many were taken out and the others seemed to have just gone quiet.”  He looked at Bryson now.  “Sounds like they just moved north.”</p><p>“Sounds like it,” Byrson quietly admitted.  “The Knights are doing their best to keep up with everything, but there is a limit as to how thin we can expect them to spread,” he said now as he shook his head.  “How could we have been so damn oblivious to the fact that they hadn’t given up but just invaded into other territories.”</p><p>“That may explain why there have been so many reports,” Dimitri stated now.  “They have just pushed up into this area and some of the old Alliance areas.  Sylvain and Felix, along with Kingdom soldiers, have been working at it here, but I am afraid they are losing control.”</p><p>Felix let a low growl sound in his throat at his irritation over the current circumstance.  “It has been like some fucking giant wave.  Spread out in such a way that we can’t keep up with it.  Soldiers are growing weary.”</p><p>“A few merc groups have lent a hand, but we need strong mercs,” Sylvain said now.  “We thought you still had a connection with your old group, and they had a connection with a group, and so on.  Just until we can either imprison these dens or take them out.”</p><p>Bryson looked at Yuri now.  “I can help you,” he said as he turned his attention to Dimitri.</p><p>“We do not mean that we want you to go after them,” Dimitri stated now.  “Actually, I considered going into battle myself, but they all protested.”</p><p>“We can’t have the King risking injury or death going after low lives,” Felix pointed out.  “Just like we can’t have the Archbishop taking the same risks.”</p><p>“Just tell us where we can go to find your old group, if you know,” Sylvain said now.  “We’ll go meet with them.  Give us a message to take with us.”</p><p>Yuri looked at Bryson.  “You have to talk to her, Bry.  You know, as well as I do, that she will jump at the chance to work for the King.”</p><p>“Wait a minute!” Sylvain blurted.  “She.  Is this the cloaked woman that kept creeping in and out of your room with Yuri?”</p><p>“Damn, I guess we weren’t as undetected as I thought,” Yuri said with a smile.</p><p>Bryson nodded.  “Apparently, not.”  He looked at Dimitri now.  “I have a twin sister.  She stayed behind with the merc group.  I can contact her to help you.”</p><p>“Wait, a twin?”  Sylvain leaned forward now.  “How is it that we never got the chance to meet her?  Why did she stay in the shadows?”</p><p>“Rhea,” Bryson answered.  “My father was concerned that Rhea was up to something.  He also knew that if Byleth were to come to the monastery, his story of me being born after he left the Knights would be blown since Rhea was at our birth.”  He frowned now.  “Everything that happened to us is because of her.”  His attention shifted back to Dimitri.  “Then, after the war started and we finally came together again, I didn’t want her involved.”</p><p>Dimitri’s brows lowered.  “Because I was a danger to everyone with my behavior,” he quietly stated.</p><p>“It was just a better idea for her to continue to hit small groups of Imperial soldiers moving into villages and hamlets.”  He looked at Yuri and smiled.  “She seemed to excel in keeping some of these smaller areas free by convincing the inhabitants to fly flags of the Empire as if they had been taken over and were already in allegiance with the Empire.”</p><p>“How did Yuri figure into this?” Felix asked now.</p><p>“We knew each other before he came to the monastery,” Yuri informed.  “My underground group sometimes crossed paths with their merc group.  Because I had ways of moving in and out of the monastery undetected, I would meet with Byleth and get her in and out without Rhea finding out.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Dimitri said now.  “And you think she would help us?”</p><p>“I know she would.”  Bryson looked at Felix.  “And she is every bit as strong and familiar with a weapon as I am.  In fact, she has the Sword of the Creator now.”</p><p>“Another sparring partner,” Felix said now.  “I look forward to an opportunity to clash blades with her.”</p><p>“We’ll arrange to have her meet with you.”  Bryson looked at Yuri.  “Perhaps, we should arrange to be with her when she comes.”  He frowned now.  “Strike that.  She’ll just be offended thinking that I don’t believe she can talk to the King without intervention,” he steadily mused.</p><p>“Agreed,” Yuri said and looked at Dimitri.  “Just let me know when you want to meet her, and I can get the message to her.”</p><p>“The sooner the better,” Dimitri stated.  “Send her here to meet as soon as you can.  I will make the time to speak with her.”</p><p>Sylvain lifted a finger now.  “Wait a minute, we want to meet her, too.  We’ve been trying to figure out the cloaked figure since before the war even broke out.  You can’t just not let us meet her.”</p><p>“You will get your chance at some point,” Dimitri pointed out.  “For now, let us concentrate on taking care of the situation at hand swiftly so the people can relax and go about their lives in peace.”</p><p>“All right, then,” Bryson said as he drained his tankard.  “She will be here as quick as it can be arranged.  Her name is Byleth, and she,” he rolled his eyes a moment before continuing, “has the same coloring that I do.”</p><p>“No way,” Sylvain said now.  “She transformed, too?”</p><p>Bryson nodded.  “She did and was not at all pleased by it, except for the boost in strength.”  He looked at Dimitri.  “I may as well tell you that she can be rather feisty and head strong.”  He looked at Felix.  “Not unlike you in a lot of ways.”</p><p>Sylvain and Dimitri chuckled now.  “This may be an interesting meeting,” Dimitri stated.  “I appreciate your warning and look forward to meeting her.”</p><p>**** </p><p>Byleth frowned as she looked at her brother.  “I knew these hordes of miscreants were moving in, but they are damn smart about it.  Not like before the war.”  She let out a breath of irritation as her finger dug at a gouge in the wooden table between them.  “Empire soldiers that remained steadfast, even after the end of the war, have joined in and it has become like another small-scale war.”</p><p>“So, you will meet with Dimitri and help deal with the problem,” Bryson stated already well aware she would jump at the chance to get rid of this threat.  </p><p>“Are you telling me or asking me?”</p><p>Bryson’s eyes met his sister’s as they sat in in a corner in the tavern in Abyss.  “I am merely stating what I know to be truth, By.”  He downed the rest of his drink and set the tankard down with a thump.  “You will meet with him, because you want this under control, and he has information on where the larger groups are settling in.”</p><p>“When does he want to meet?” </p><p>“As soon as you can get to the castle.”</p><p>She frowned.  “I hate being that far north,” she grumbled.  “It’s too fucking cold,” she muttered under her breath.</p><p>Bryson pointed a finger at her.  “You will go and behave yourself while you speak to him.”</p><p>She cocked her head in near defiance now.  “This is the same Dimitri that was like some wild beast turned loose on the world.  The one that left bloodied corpses all over the countryside.  That Dimitri, and you are telling me to behave?”</p><p>“He is not the same person now,” Bryson stated flatly.  “Quite the opposite, actually, and if I hear you dared to bring this period up with him, I will personally deal with you.”</p><p>Byleth held up her hand.  “All right, I get it.  Don’t offend the King.”  She grinned at him now.  “Any more rules?”</p><p>He couldn’t help chuckling now.  “Just try and act like you have some of the manners our father tried so hard to teach us.”  His eyes shifted to Yuri entering the tavern door and walking toward them.  “Now, finish your drink and get ready to head on.  This task can’t wait much longer.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Your Grace,” she said with a smile of amusement as she downed her drink.  Standing, she smiled at Yuri.  “I will be on my way now, little bird.  Keep an eye on His Excellency for me.”  She and Yuri both laughed at Bryson’s retort as he stood.</p><p>“You best head out before I have to referee a sibling spat,” Yuri said as he accepted her quick, one-handed hug.  “Take care.”</p><p>“You know it,” she tossed over her shoulder as she headed out.</p><p>****</p><p>“Excuse me, Dimitri,” Regis was saying as he entered Dimitri’s office after a brief knock, “but there is a,” he paused a moment before continuing, “woman, here to see you.  She insists that she was sent here upon request?  There are guards with her ready to dispatch her upon your order.”</p><p>Dimitri stood now and walked around his desk.  “No, don’t send her away.  I have been expecting a woman.  Describe her.”</p><p>“Well, she is a bit shorter than myself with bright green eyes, green hair, a cloak covering the rest of her, and threatened the guard when he requested she relinquish her weapon.  Hence, two of them accompanied her all the way into the castle rather than leaving her with other staff while I inform you.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled now as he considered Bryson’s description of his sister and knew it had to be her.  “It is fine, Regis.  I shall come down and greet her.”  He walked with his assistant where he hesitated, just a moment, as his eye fell on the woman that was currently glaring at the guard that continued to hold her arm while the other stood to her left.  “Release her,” he directed as he approached now.</p><p>“Your Majesty, she is armed,” one of the guards stated.  “And refused to leave her weapons at the gate.”</p><p>Byleth looked at Dimitri.  Taller than she expected, and much better looking, she kept an even expression as she said, “King Dimitri Blaiddyd, I presume?”</p><p>“You will address the King with respect,” Regis interjected.</p><p>“Regis, it’s fine,” Dimitri stated.  “In fact, you and the guards may leave her to me.”  He extended his hand to Byleth as the men hesitated a moment and then walked away.  “I am Dimitri, and you must be Byleth Eisner.”  His eyes enjoyed the confident look in her bright eyes, the tilt of her head as she looked directly at his face while slipping her gloved hand in his for a brief shake.</p><p>“I am.  Bryson told me that you were wanting to meet with me about the influx of garbage that is moving into the north.”  She turned her head now to observe the middle-aged man that had accompanied Dimitri a moment ago still lingering nearby.  </p><p>Dimitri followed her line of vision to Regis and smiled.  “Perhaps, we can go and speak somewhere a bit more privately.”  </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Byleth sighed as they walked into a large parlor where she immediately walked over to the fireplace and closed her eyes a moment as she enjoyed the heat.  Turning, she noticed Dimitri staring at her and said, “I don’t care for your climate up here at all.  If you don’t mind, I would prefer to just stand here for a few minutes while we talk.”</p><p>“By all means.  In fact, excuse me a moment.”</p><p>Her eyes followed him as he stepped out of the room.  She had to admit, he was quite the epitome of swoon material as far as she was concerned, then scolded herself for even thinking in this direction, as if she even knew swoon material.  The eye patch was the sugar on the cookie.  It wasn’t as if she had never caught a glimpse of him, just not up close.   </p><p>Dimitri opened the door while stating, “I am having some hot cider brought in.  It should help you warm up,” he said as he moved toward a chair.  “Please, sit where ever you like as soon as you are ready.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said as she reached up and unclasped her cloak.</p><p> Dimitri reached out to take her cloak from her as his eye swept over her.  Dressed in a black turtleneck with armor adorning her torso and arms, black gloves, form fitting brown trousers and knee-high boots, she still couldn’t hide her rather appealing build.  His eye settled on the dagger on her belt before shifting to the Sword of the Creator strapped to her hip.  “Bryson said you were now the owner of the relic,” he stated.</p><p>Her hand unconsciously came to rest on the hilt of the sword as she said, “He insisted I take it when he accepted the Archbishop position,” she offered.  “It is a remarkable weapon.”  She looked at him.  “I understand you wield one called Areadbhar.” </p><p>“I do.  It is currently locked away, however, and I hope it stays that way for years to come due to continuing peace.”  He looked at the door as Regis briefly knocked and carried in a tray of cider tankards, briefly thanking him before turning his attention back to Byleth.  “Shall we?”</p><p>Smiling, Byleth unbuckled her belt and set it to the side as she sat down on the sofa opposite him, pulling off her gloves, before accepting the tankard he held out to her.  She took a sip, closing her eyes at the warmth and surprising taste of sweet and spicy.  “Thank you, this is really good.”</p><p>“I am glad you like it.”  He relaxed back on the sofa and drew a deep breath.  “I am sure you are well aware of the situation we are finding our villages and territories in with groups of lawless individuals taking root.”  He frowned now.  “I am rather disturbed with myself that I have not been able to get a better handle on this situation before it got to this point.”  Leaning slightly forward now, he continued as he looked at her, “I have Kingdom soldiers, Margrave Gautier and Duke Fraldarius assisting along with some troops from their territories, but we simply cannot handle them all as quickly as they are flooding in.”</p><p>Byleth shook her head.  “You can’t if you are just focusing on a specific territories.  They keep their ears to the wind.  Surely, you know they will just keep two steps ahead of you.”</p><p>“Yes, which is why we need your help.  If they continue to believe that it is just Sylvain, Felix, and our soldiers engaged, we hope you and your connections can infiltrate enough to turn the tables.”</p><p>She lifted a finger now.  “You aren’t expecting us to just chase them into your direction, are you?  Because if we find them, I’ll be damned if I will let these criminals get away.”  She shook her head.  “If that is what you want, this meeting is over.”</p><p>Dimitri regarded her carefully for a moment.  “What I want, is for this to be done with.  I want them either in our prison or, if they will not relent, eliminated.  I do not care how it is done,” his stated in a tone that left little room for doubt.</p><p>A pale brow lifted now.  “All right, then.  Perhaps, we can do business.  I have my group and know a couple of others that are well suited for this.”  She shifted her position a bit as she set her tankard on the table between them.  “I would like to tell them that they won’t have to do all of this at their expense,” she said now as her eyes lifted to meet his.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head.  “Coin is not the issue here.  For them or for you.”  He appreciated her air of confidence.  She was, he decided, rather captivating.  “You all will be well rewarded for your assistance.”</p><p>She leaned forward and stuck her hand out toward him.  “You have yourself a small army of mercenaries that will do their best at getting these assholes out of Fodlan one way or another.”</p><p>Clasping his hand with hers, he quickly took note of how small and warm it felt in his.  Rather comforting.  So much so, he was reluctant to release it.  Resting back in his chair he attempted to turn the conversation in another direction in an effort to keep her from leaving right away.  “I have to tell you that we were quite intrigued by the night visitor our Professor seemed to be entertaining back in the day.”</p><p>“You saw me?”  She was interested in his answer, but not as interested as she was in the feeling she had when she clasped bare hands with him a moment ago.  It was rather electrifying, she decided.</p><p>He nodded.  “We did, on a few occasions, as we would exit the training hall.”  With a soft chuckle, he added, “There was even a debate, at one time, if you were a girlfriend he was missing while at the monastery.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help laughing now.  “That is, well, funny actually.”  </p><p>Dimitri was taken aback by the way her laugh, lighting up her face, was absolutely mesmerizing.  There was something about her that drew him in.  Something unlike anything he experienced before.  It was baffling and exhilarating at the same time.</p><p>“Well, I suppose no plan for secrecy is fool proof,” she said now as she finished her cider.  Her eyes lifted to stare at the bright blue of Dimitri’s.  “Honestly, I saw several of you a time or two when I came to see our father.  Those visits were a bit tricky,” she said as she recalled a few close encounters.   “Not being spotted by Alois or Seteth.”</p><p>“Have you met Seteth?”</p><p>She couldn’t help smiling now.  “I have now that Bry is Archbishop, and Rhea is no longer a threat to us.  He is rather,” she hesitated a moment as she considered the word she wanted to use, “hmmmm.”</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t help chuckling now.  “Strict and unyielding is the way we thought of him during academy days.  Yet, he is much less stringent now than he used to be.”  He couldn’t help the feeling of comfort with her and wondered if it was because he had grown close to her brother.  </p><p>The clamoring outside the door drew her attention, causing her to frown at the door while the sound of Felix’s voice could be heard.  “Get out of our way, Regis.  It can’t be a serious damn meeting if he is in the parlor.”</p><p>Opening the door, Felix stopped in his tracks as he noticed Byleth, Sylvain slamming into him, causing a grunted expletive before saying, “Well, this must be the elusive twin sister to the Archbishop.”  His eyes accessing her as he slowly walked into the room.  </p><p>“Oh, man, have we been dying to meet you,” Sylvain said as he approached Byleth and gave a brief bow.  “I am Sylvain Gautier.  My pleasure to finally meet you face to face.”</p><p>Byleth stared at him a moment before saying, “Margrave Gautier, I take it.”  She looked at Felix now.  “And you must be Duke Fraldarius.”</p><p>“Felix and Sylvain are the ones I mentioned earlier that are working tirelessly at trying to drive away the thieves moving in,” Dimitri began now as he stood up.  “I will have Regis bring in some more cider.”</p><p>Byleth stood now.  “I really should be going if I am to gather the man power we need to move in and handle this problem of yours.” </p><p>Although he hated the thought of her leaving so quickly, Dimitri inwardly knew time was of the essence.  “I appreciate your accepting the task.  I am sure Sylvain and Felix are also pleased that you have agreed to assist.”</p><p>“We are,” Felix stated now.  “In fact, we are here because we have gotten word that Ashe is hearing of some trouble in Gaspard territory that he does not have the resources to deal with.”</p><p>Byleth looked up at Dimitri now as he stood next to her.  “We can handle them.  We’ll start to the west and move east.”  She looked at Sylvain and Felix now.  “Can you prepare to begin to take care of them as they break apart and move this way?  I will make sure Bryson gets Alois to have the Knights prepared to head off any that try to move back into old Empire territory.”</p><p>“We can,” Sylvain said now.  “How soon are you going to able to assemble your people to move in.”</p><p>“My group is just outside the castle gates to the east now.  We can move out right away and send messages to two other groups.  One, near the old Alliance territory can just move a bit more this way.”</p><p>“It will soon be dark,” Dimitri pointed out.  The thought of her heading out to intercept thieves in the dark didn’t quite settle well with him, though he didn’t quite know why as it was clear she was used to it.</p><p>She looked at Dimitri as she softly chuckled.  “I don’t care what…” she paused a moment before continuing, “I can move in the dark.”</p><p>Felix couldn’t help chuckling now as he considered what she probably wanted to say which prompted Sylvain to point out, “We were told you were rather to the point.  We’re used to Felix, so no use holding back what you really think on our account.”</p><p>“I was told to behave myself around the royalty,” Byleth quietly offered.  She looked at Dimitri.  “So, Your Majesty, have I not offended you today?”</p><p>Dimitri’s lips twitched into a smile.  “You have not.  In fact, I look forward to being in your company again, Byleth Eisner.”</p><p>“Likewise.”   She looked at Felix now.  “I understand that you have a lust for crossing blades.”</p><p>“You understand correctly,” Felix answered as he watched her strap on her sword belt.  “Perhaps, we will even get an opportunity to spar sometime.”</p><p>“Count on it.”  She turned her attention to Sylvain now.  “I understand that you simply have lust.”  The laughter that burst from the three men took her slightly by surprise as she grabbed her cloak.  </p><p>“Well, perhaps, we will get an opportunity—” Sylvain began.</p><p>“Like hell,” Byleth stated as she allowed Dimitri to take her cloak and help her into it.  She smiled at Sylvain as she clasped her cloak now.  “But it never hurts to try.”</p><p>Sylvain’s mouth nearly went dry as he stared at her.  “I think I may want to keep myself in one piece,” he said with a smile.</p><p>She nodded.  “You catch on quick.  A pleasure to finally meet you all.”  She tipped her head up at Dimitri.  “We will be in touch.”</p><p>“I will walk you out,” he said as he opened the door.</p><p>“No need,” she said.  “As long as your guards give me back my horse, I should have no problem getting out of here.”  She pulled on her gloves and smiled up at him a moment.  “See you soon, King Dimitri Blaiddyd.”</p><p>Not soon enough, he thought as he watched her walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve gotta tell you, Dimitri,” Sylvain was saying as he leaned forward on his chair, “in just a matter of weeks we have gotten this problem under control with the help of Byleth and her merc crews.  They just kept driving scattered bunches of them our way, and we were able to either catch them or eliminate them easily.  The plan was sheer perfection.”</p>
<p>“This is great news,” Dimitri responded.  “So, the job is done, for the most part.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded.  “Yeah.  Felix should be coming in here in just a bit.  His group wasn’t far behind me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth looked over at her partner, Rufus, as they galloped along after a thief, they believed was the last of the big bosses.  “Do you see him?”</p>
<p>“No, but he has to be on this route.  Some of these branches through here are broken.”</p>
<p>“Dammit!  I refuse to let him get away.”  Byleth dug her heels into her horse.  “Rufus, let’s split.  You go right and I’ll go left.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha,” the older man said as he veered off.</p>
<p>Byleth squinted ahead, certain she could see dust rising.  It had to be her prey.  If she just stayed on track, she was certain she would have him.  Slowing down, she listened as she trotted on, only to have some large man dart out from a thicket, his hand reaching out to grab her horse.  As they came to an abrupt halt she glared down at the man, noticing he was not the one she was after.</p>
<p>“If you want to keep that fucking hand, you will let go of my horse now!” she directed as her hand came to rest on her sword.</p>
<p>“Whoa there,” the man began, “we just got—”</p>
<p>“Val!  Let her go,” Felix directed as he approached.  “She’s with the mercs that have been helping us!”</p>
<p>Byleth swung herself enough so that she squarely kicked the man’s hand free of her horse’s bridle.  “Be thankful I didn’t break it,” she ground out as the man grunted and rubbed his wrist.</p>
<p>Felix grinned in amusement as he brought his horse up in front of her.  “We got the big bastard you must have been chasing this way.”  He looked at Val now.  “You and the others can head back now.  We are done.”</p>
<p>“You’re heading to the King?” Val asked.</p>
<p>Nodding, Felix said, “Yeah.  Time to let him know we have wrapped this mess up.”  He turned his attention to Rufus as he approached, carefully watching him, then realized he was clearly with Byleth’s group.</p>
<p>“I saw our man,” Rufus said as he came up next to Byleth.  “Can’t say he was all in one in piece.”</p>
<p>“Had no choice,” Felix stated now.  “He was hellbent on breaking through at all costs.”  </p>
<p>“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Byleth said now.  “We believe he was the leader of one of the larger groups we scattered apart several days ago.”  She smiled at Rufus.  “By the way, this is Duke Fraldarius.  As you know, he and Margrave Gautier have been leading the small armies that have been catching them as we flushed them in this direction, but I haven’t had the chance to introduce you.”</p>
<p>Rufus leaned enough to extend his hand to shake Felix’s.  “Pleasure to meet you.”  He sat back in his saddle again.  “It has been quite the successful operation to clear this mess up.  We are pleased to have been a part of it.”</p>
<p>“I am on my way to meet up with Dimitri and Sylvain,” Felix informed now.  “You two should come along so we can let him know the job is done.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at Rufus.  “Pay time, Roo.  Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri and Sylvain looked at the door as Felix entered with Byleth and Rufus.  “Hey!  I was wondering when you were coming along,” Sylvain said as he looked at Byleth.  “Looks like you all caught a bit of action before finishing,” he pointed out, noticing a bit of blood spatter here and there on their clothes.</p>
<p>“Just a bit,” Felix stated with a slight grin.  “A few stragglers appeared in the rush.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at Sylvain.  “Margrave, it is good to see you again.”  She looked at Dimitri now.  “You as well, Your Majesty.  I apologize for appearing in front of you rather soiled.  It seems my appearance here ruffled the feathers of that man that demands I show proper respect.” </p>
<p>“I am sure Regis noticed that Felix is just as soiled,” Dimitri pointed out.</p>
<p>“Annoying Regis is like a game for me,” Felix stated as he looked at Byleth.  “I knew he would be appalled at our appearance, which is why I asked you two to leave your cloaks below.”</p>
<p> Byleth chuckled now.  “Oh, I am going to like you.”  Her attention turned back to Dimitri before she looked at Rufus and smiled.  “This is my right hand, Rufus.  Rufus, King Dimitri Blaiddyd,” she introduced.</p>
<p>Dimitri came around his desk and extended his hand to the man standing next to Byleth.  He was a well-built man, not as tall as Dimitri but clearly in prime condition.  His hair, shoulder-length and dark, was just beginning to gray at the temples.  “I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping get this situation under control.”</p>
<p>“It is what we live to do,” Rufus stated as he shook Dimitri’s hand.  “It is, indeed, a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.  You have done much to improve conditions since the war.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at Dimitri.  “I am pleased to report that the job seems to be finished, but for a few stragglers here and there.  They’ll be easy enough to keep an eye on and get them to see the error of their ways.”</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta tell ya,” Sylvain began now as he shook hands with Rufus, “it has been a quick and easy end thanks to you all assisting.  We were easily losing ground until you helped.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, they manage to just break into three or four groups that can gain many followers quickly,” Rufus stated.  “Once that happens, it just gets out of hand.”</p>
<p>Dimitri walked over to his desk and retrieved a bag from the bottom drawer and walked over to Byleth.  The last thing he wanted to do was give her the pay.  Once that was done, he was afraid he may never have the opportunity to see her again.  The very idea caused him a sense of sadness.  “I believe this is yours,” he quietly stated as he held the bag out to her.</p>
<p>Byleth gaped at the large bag as he handed it to her.  “This is,” she looked up at him, “much more than I thought.”</p>
<p>“Well, Felix and Sylvain added to it.”</p>
<p>“We felt we owed it to you for helping us with this situation,” Felix explained.  “Since it was a problem for our own territories as well.”</p>
<p>Byleth turned and handed the bag to Rufus.  “I need you to make sure everyone gets their cut, including the group at the edge of the Alliance.”  She opened it up and reached in to pull out a couple of coins before closing it again.  </p>
<p>“By, you are shorting yourself again,” Rufus said with a slight shake of his head.  </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Roo.  You know me, I don’t need much.” she said now.  “Go ahead.  I’ll catch up with you in a few days.”  She leaned in and hugged him.  “I need to go see Bry.”</p>
<p>Dimitri couldn’t help the feeling taking him over seeing a clear sign of affection between them.  Just how close were they?  His brows lowered a moment as he tried to think of a way he could keep her there, in his company, a bit longer.</p>
<p>“All right.”  Rufus slightly bowed his head to Dimitri.  “Thank you, Your Majesty.  If you ever need us again, we will be ready.”  He waved a hand toward Felix and Sylvain.  “It has been a pleasure.”</p>
<p>“So, you look like you caught a bit more action,” Sylvain said to Felix as Rufus left the room.</p>
<p>Felix chuckled now.  “Yeah, Byleth chased the last of, what appeared to be a boss, right into us as we were breaking away.”  He looked at her now as he continued, “She nearly broke Val’s wrist with a well-executed kick.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”  Sylvain looked at her for a bit more information.</p>
<p>Her brows lowered.  “He grabbed my horse when I was in pursuit,” she said.  “He is lucky he still has his fucking hand attached to his arm.”  She glanced at Dimitri now.  “Sorry.  Anyway, he stopped me before I could get him.  Apparently, Felix finished the job.”</p>
<p>“I see.”  His eye lingered a moment on a blood streak across her shoulder as he tried to establish if it was her injury that caused it.  Since her garment did not appear ripped, he decided it wasn’t.  “You are going to the monastery?” Dimitri asked now.</p>
<p>She nodded.  “I need to report to Bryson that we got things under control and that you are satisfied.”  She lifted a brow as she looked up at him.  “You are satisfied, aren’t you?  I mean, you paid us.”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “I am very pleased,” he said with a smile.  “However, I would like to accompany you to the monastery.”</p>
<p>“You…what?  Why?”</p>
<p>“Hey, we’ll come along, too,” Sylvain said.  “After all, you need your escort, King.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Byleth.  “Agreed?”</p>
<p>“Do I have a damn choice?”</p>
<p>Dimitri shook his head.  “And since it is rather late in the day, we will plan to head out first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>“In the…” Byleth looked at Sylvain and Felix now before looking back at Dimitri.  “Like hell will I set up camp outside in this weather.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need,” Felix stated evenly.  “Sylvain and I have rooms in the other wing of the castle.  There are plenty.  Pick one.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Dimitri said now.  “There will be a fire built in the one of your choice, or you can stay in this wing in the one next to mine.  We will have dinner and head out in the morning.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s lips compressed a moment as she considered this.  A large, warm room with a meal.  Almost too much to turn down.  Then there was the company, she decided as she looked at Dimitri.  The same curious skitter crept up her spine as her eyes looked into the beautiful blue of his.</p>
<p>“There will be warm cider,” Dimitri added.  “And I am sure some dessert can be arranged if you like sweets.”  He had to keep trying to tempt her somehow.  Inwardly, he hoped he could find a way to get her to stay in the room next to his rather than the other wing.  Chances of seeing her first thing in the morning was much higher.</p>
<p>“You drive one hell of a bargain, King,” she said with a sigh.  “Still,” her lip gnawed the inside of her lower lip as she continued to search her brain for a reason not to stay.</p>
<p>“There is a bathing tub in the room next to mine I can arrange to have filled with hot water.”</p>
<p>“Damn.  I accept.”</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled now.  “Good.  I assume you have some belongings with your horse we can have brought in.”</p>
<p>She nodded.  “Saddlebags.”</p>
<p>Dimitri moved to the door where he called Regis and gave instructions for her things to be brought up and her horse cared for along with Sylvain’s and Felix’s.  “Once everything is brought in, you all can clean up and we will have dinner.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Sylvain said as he headed to the door.  “Come on, Fe.”</p>
<p>“As for you,” Dimitri stated as he looked at Byleth, “it will take just a bit of time to get the room for you prepared and the tub for your bath properly filled.  Perhaps, we can talk a bit before I show you the way.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked at the furniture in his office before she looked at him.  “I don’t think I should sit on any of these seats.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.  Sit where ever you like,” Dimitri dismissed, smiling as she slowly walked to the chair Sylvain had been sitting in and took her place.  “I cannot tell you how pleased I am with how quickly you all managed to take care of everything,” he said now as he pulled a chair near her and sat down.</p>
<p>She took a moment to enjoy the less formal appearance of this man compared to the first time she met him.  A button-down was neatly tucked into black trousers.  His hair, half pulled back, allowed shorter hair to fall about to frame his face.  It annoyed her, for some reason, that she knew she could just sit there and stare at him for hours.  “Well, it is what we do,” she finally answered in a quieted voice.</p>
<p>“Have you known Rufus long?”  Hoping it sounded like just a general question for conversation sake, truth was he wanted to know just how close to him she was.  How close to anyone she might actually be.  </p>
<p>A smile touched her lips as she thought of Rufus and how long they had known him.  “I don’t remember a time when we didn’t know him.  As we grew up, my father depended on him more and more since he didn’t get the bug to move on and get out of this business of cleaning up other people’s messes or dealing with rogues.  Always covered in dirt and blood,” she quietly added.  “He is the one I talked to once Dad and Bry went to the monastery.”  She chuckled a bit.  “Poor guy.”</p>
<p>Byleth glanced at the door as Regis entered after his usual quick knock.  Her brow lifted as she noticed his disapproval of her sitting on the furniture in her current state, and she couldn’t help herself from saying, “I just helped keep your Kingdom from being overrun by an army of damn criminals and rapists.  Surely, even you wouldn’t deny me of a moment off my feet.”</p>
<p>Regis’ brows lifted as his mouth dropped open.  He looked at Dimitri now and stated, “Her things have been brought up and the other requests are almost completed, Dimitri.”  His attention turned back to Byleth now.  “If you would care to leave those soiled garments in the basket by the door of the room you will be using, we will see that they are properly cleaned and cared for.”</p>
<p>“I will not,” she flatly responded.  “I will stuff them back into my bags and clean them myself.  Which I can do properly, by the way, and have been doing since I was a child.”</p>
<p>Dimitri suppressed a smile as he looked at Regis.  “Thank you, Reg.  I think she’ll be fine, and I can show her to the room.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”  He glanced at Byleth again before retreating.</p>
<p>“He is damn annoying,” Byleth muttered.</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled as he stood.  “He’ll grow on you the more you are around him.  Like Felix, you will probably enjoy the game of toying with him.”</p>
<p>A pale green brow lifted now as she stood.  Did he honestly think she would be around him more often?  In what capacity was this to happen?  As she walked out into the corridor with him on the way to the room she was to use for the night, she tossed this around in the background of her mind as they idly talked on the way to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth had thoroughly enjoyed bathing in the tub, inhaling the flowery scent of the soap, and just taking her time to just relax in the water.  Wrapping the towel around her, she walked over to stand in front of the fireplace and admire the large bed, the fine furnishings, and feel of the rug under her bare feet that stretched out in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>“Oh, Byleth, you are way out of your element here,” she sighed as her eyes fell on her well-worn saddlebags resting on the chaise.  She knew all she had put in them was a quick change of clothes for the cold should she have needed them before reaching their camp where the rest of her things would be waiting.  Nothing to do, but put them on and just be her.  </p>
<p>Standing in front of the large mirror, she scowled at herself.  Dressed in green trousers, a thick brown pullover, and her knee-high boots, she could only imagine the scowl she was sure to get from this Regis.  Fact was, she only owned one dress that she rarely even had the opportunity to wear.  She pulled a brush through her hair and then ruffled it a bit with her fingers before deciding she had done the best she could.  At least she was clean.</p>
<p>Stepping into the hall, she was greeted by a pleasant woman with a cloud of salt and pepper curls around her head.  “Hello, Miss Byleth.  I am Gertie.  Dimitri asked that I be here to assist you and show you to where dinner will be served.”</p>
<p>“Hello, and it’s just Byleth, no need for the Miss part.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.”  She smiled, the lines in her face deepening a bit.  “My, but you are beautiful, aren’t you.  Your coloring is just so unusual.”  She chuckled as she noticed Byleth color a bit.  “Oh, but I am rambling now, let’s get on our way.”</p>
<p>Downstairs, Gertie led Byleth on their way to a small dining room that she was certain she would never be able to find again on her own.  As she thanked Gertie and walked into the room, she watched them all stand as she entered.  “Really,” she began as she neared the table, “you all have got to stop jumping up every time I come into the room.  It’s just disturbing.”</p>
<p>Dimitri pulled out a chair for her as he said, “Inbred habits will be hard to avoid, but we can try.”</p>
<p>She was pleased that Felix and Sylvain had changed into more casual attire as her eyes fell on the food being brought in and placed on the table.  It didn’t take long for her to fill her plate and hum in pure <br/>delight at her first few bites.  As the conversation began to flow, she was able to steal a few long looks at Dimitri since she was sitting to his right, the eyepatch hindering his notice of this unless he turned his head toward her, in which she glanced away in time for him not to notice.  </p>
<p>With the conversation being kept light and bouncing on several topics from their academy days with her brother as their Professor, to her life with the mercenaries during this time, she found them all rather pleasant to be around.  Not at all the uptight and stuffy nobles she had imagined.  Their insistence that she call them all by name and drop the titles, made her begin to feel closer to them.  Something she rather liked.</p>
<p>Sylvain smiled at Byleth as she took a bite of the cake on her plate now.  “Damn, she could put Ingrid to shame.”</p>
<p>She looked at him as they all chuckled.  “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Ingrid has a very healthy appetite,” Dimitri informed.</p>
<p>“That’s a damn understatement,” Felix added now.  He looked at Byleth.  “Do you usually eat so much or does your group just not have large meals?”</p>
<p>Her brows lowered a moment as she was trying to figure out if she was being insulted in a roundabout manner.  “Perhaps, it is just you guys that eat like little noble women.  Those of us that have to physically work, need all the fuel we can get.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled now.  “I suppose that is one way to look at it, though it doesn’t excuse Ingrid.”  He watched her push her last bite of cake in her mouth.  “Eat all you want, Byleth.  There is plenty.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>After dinner, Sylvain and Felix retreated to the other wing of the castle.  Byleth walked with Dimitri along the wide corridor toward their rooms.  She glanced up at him as they walked past Dimitri’s door to the next one which was to be hers for the night.  “I appreciate the room offer.”  As they stopped at the door, she moved in front of him.  “I have never slept in such an elaborate room.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he looked down at her.  Her sweater had shifted a bit, baring one of her shoulders.  “I hope you like it and can sleep well.”  The last thing he wanted was to part ways with her after their trip to the monastery.  How was he to keep her near?  There had to be way.  This was something that was sure to keep him awake tonight.  </p>
<p>“I’m sure I will.”  Without even realizing what she was doing, she reached up to collect a string that was clinging to the chest pocket of his button-down.  “Sorry,” she offered as she held the string so he could see it.  “I saw this…just…sorry,” she stammered, inwardly swearing at herself for being so ridiculous.   “I should go in.”</p>
<p>Dimitri stared down at her, a bold move tossing around in his head coming to fruition as his hand reached out and slipped behind her nape, the slightest pressure tipping her head upward while he leaned into her, joining his lips with hers.  As their lips moved together, he felt her hand come to rest on his hip, pleased that she wasn’t protesting or fighting.</p>
<p>Byleth’s eyes closed as she savored this moment.  Just that one hand, holding her head, his lips bonding with hers was incredibly potent.  A feeling bursted within her nearly singing out with a pure voice enough to raise gooseflesh to her skin.  As they parted, her eyes stared up at him.  Was this what love felt like?  Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she stepped back.</p>
<p>“You….you,” her finger lifted to point at him as it retreated from his hip, “stay the hell away from King Dimitri Blaiddyd.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he quietly apologized.  “I couldn’t seem to—”</p>
<p>“I….have to go.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, not wanting her to leave the castle at this time of night.  “Stay here tonight, Byleth.  I will not bother you.  Bolt the door.”  He watched her grab the door to the room and disappear behind it flinching as he heard the bolt firmly click.  “Dammit,” he sighed.  This was the last thing he wanted.  Walking to his room he hesitated at his door as he looked back to hers.  She did kiss him back, he was sure of it.  Then, why did she suddenly react as she did?  Shaking his head in confusion, he went into his room.</p>
<p>Byleth leaned against the door as her mind whirled.  Had she over-reacted?  Her eyes closed as she let out a sigh.  Of course, she had.  It was clear that she insulted him.  She slowly walked over to the bed where she sat on the edge as she pulled the lace to her boot.  Her thoughts focused on the kiss, how it made her feel, how he made her feel.  “What now, Byleth,” she sighed as she pulled off her boot.  “What will you do now?  Continue to act like a crazed idiot, or get your head on straight and regain your control.”</p>
<p>Pulling off her clothes she slipped between the covers and stared up at ceiling as her mind shifted to recall the warmth she had felt flow over her while his lips moved with hers.  Her brows drew together what was the matter with her anyway.  Love?  She couldn’t help chuckling at the absurdity that she could have possibly fallen in love with the King.  She didn’t even know him, really.</p>
<p>Rolling to her side, she pulled the covers up around her shoulder and stared at the fire in the fireplace.   Tomorrow, she had to ride with him to the monastery.  At least Sylvain and Felix would be with them.  It was when they were alone that the trouble began.  It was that time, alone, that her brain ceased to function properly.  As long as they were not left alone tomorrow, she would be fine.  “Just don’t look into that clear blue eye, Byleth.  Don’t look at his face.  Don’t be near him.”  She growled as she pulled the covers over her head.  “I've become a fucking idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Byleth settled her mind down, she slept better than she had for quite some time, she decided as she picked up her saddlebags.  Now, to go out and face Dimitri after her rash behavior last night.  Sliding the bolt, she slowly opened the door and smiled as she saw Gertie coming in her direction.  “Good morning, Gertie,” she greeted.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Byleth.  I trust you slept well?”</p>
<p>“I did, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Please, follow me to breakfast.  I understand you all are heading out this morning to the monastery,” she stated as she led the way through the many turns to the room where they had eaten their dinner last night.</p>
<p>“Yes, we are.”</p>
<p>“I have only been there once, myself.  I understand the new Archbishop is a sight to behold, and a man.”</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t help her slight laugh.  “Well, if the “sight to behold” part mean he is good looking, I have my own opinion about that.”  She glanced at Gertie as they walked.  “Bryson is my brother.”</p>
<p>Gertie’s eyes widened.  “You don’t say!  Well, my dear, if his looks are anything at all like yours, he must be some sight to behold.”  She chuckled.  “He was here a while back, but I missed the opportunity to get a gander.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll be back sometime.  If I am around when that happens, I will make sure you get the opportunity to meet him.”</p>
<p>“Oh!  That would be marvelous. Here you go.”  Gertie smiled at Byleth.  “If you will hand me your bags, I will see they are taken care of.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Byleth said as she smiled at Gertie.  “I’ll just set them on the floor here and collect them when I leave.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.”  Gertie smiled at Byleth now.  </p>
<p>Byleth set her bags down and drew a deep breath as she turned and looked at the three men already enjoying their breakfast.  She smiled as Dimitri stood and held the chair out for her.  “Thank you, Dimitri,” she quietly said as she sat down.  </p>
<p>“Eat up,” Sylvain said as he held out the platter of sausages for her to get what she wanted.</p>
<p>She carefully stabbed a few sausages and dared to glance at Dimitri, pleased that she was seated to his right once again giving her an advantage.  Dropping a sugar cube into her tea she slowly stirred it a moment before taking a sip.</p>
<p>The silence that had fallen on the group was only broken by the sound of their utensils moving about as they ate.  It continued until Felix dared to break it, “Well, this is damn awkward.” He looked at Byleth.  “Did you not sleep well in a large bed?”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Byleth began as she looked at Felix, “the bed was wonderful.  It was my thoughts that kept me awake for a bit,” she honestly answered.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me that now that the job is over,” Sylvain began as he took a bite of his biscuit, “you are already concerned about the next one.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked to Dimitri a moment before she looked at Sylvain.  “Perhaps,” she answered.</p>
<p>Sylvain’s brow lifted as he looked from Dimitri to Byleth and back again.  “If I had to guess, Fe, I would say there was some kind of an awkward encounter between these two, last night.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s eyes widened.  How could he know that?</p>
<p>“Sylvain, please,” Dimitri said now.  “Your overactive imagination is getting the best of you again.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “Just ignore the comments from our resident master of awkward encounters.”</p>
<p>Felix chuckled now.  “He has had his share, for sure.”  He looked at Dimitri.  “And we have heard about every one of them over the years.  With every single ugly detail.”</p>
<p>“And, you don’t have to listen to them anymore, do you,” Sylvain said with a smile as a brow lifted.  “You are usually involved in some way now, and we just don’t discuss it.”</p>
<p>Felix nearly choked on his food as he glared at Sylvain.  “Listening to you babble on all night is punishment enough.”</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t help smiling as Sylvain shrugged at her with a smile.  “You all are too much,” she said as she finished her biscuit.  She dared to look at Dimitri now.  “Dimitri, please excuse me my moment of sheer awkward terror last night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, damn,” Sylvain said now.  “I was right.  Did you two actually end up in the same room?”</p>
<p>“We did not,” Dimitri quickly answered.  He couldn’t help smiling at Byleth now as he began to consider that all may not be lost.  “He needs no details.”</p>
<p>“No, he does,” Felix stated now as he drained his tea cup.  “And he will not shut the hell up until he gets them.”</p>
<p>Sylvain waited for one of them to spill the beans.  When neither did, he said, “Well?”</p>
<p>“Well, what?” Dimitri stated as he looked at Sylvian, daring to offer a bit more.  “There is really nothing to tell, and we need to get on our way.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“Just let it go, Sylvain,” Felix said as he stood.  “It’ll come out eventually.  Until then, trying to figure it out will keep your brain needlessly occupied while we escort these two to the monastery.  Now, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the monastery in clear view, Byleth continued to ride along next to Dimitri with Sylvain and Felix riding in front of them.  The conversation on the way had been rather fun, she decided.  It was clear that the three of them were quite close.  She understood once they explained that they had all grown up together with a few rough periods sprinkled about here and there.  </p>
<p>Upon entering the gates of the monastery, Byleth was surprised by the attention they were getting as people began to recognize Dimitri.  After leaving their horses at the stable, they began to make their way to the offices.</p>
<p>“I hope I will finally get a chance to spar with you a bit while we are here,” Felix stated now as he looked at Byleth.</p>
<p>“I accept the challenge, Felix,” Byleth responded.  She glanced at Dimitri now as he walked beside her.  She really wanted to let him know that she meant what she had said at breakfast and hoped he could forgive her.  He had to know that she really didn’t want him to stay away from her.  In fact, the very thought of not begin able to enjoy his company deeply saddened her.  Perhaps, if she got a moment alone with Bryson, he could help her understand and recover from her lunacy.</p>
<p>“King Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix,” Seteth greeted as he noticed them walking toward him.  “And Byleth.  It is a pleasure to see you all.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Seteth,” Dimitri greeted as he shook hands with him.  “Is Bryson free?”</p>
<p>“Actually, you will probably find him in the cathedral.  He was heading over there to inspect the completion of the renovations and not in an official capacity.”  Seteth looked at Byleth now.  “Have you given any consideration to becoming a part of the monastery?”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head.  “It’s not going to happen Seteth.  This is one Eisner that will not be swayed into the Knights or any other capacity.”</p>
<p>Seteth lightly chuckled.  “Yes, well, you cannot blame us for trying.”</p>
<p>“We’re going down to the training hall,” Felix informed Dimitri now before looking at Byleth.  “When you are finished with your business with your brother, I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>As Byleth walked along the long bridge toward the cathedral next to Dimitri, she reached out and grabbed his arm to halt him a moment.  It was now or never, she decided.  As he looked down at her with an expression of bewilderment, she smiled up at him.  “I need to tell you that I really do apologize for my actions last night.  Honestly, you do something to me that is rather alarming.”  She lifted her fingers to his lips as he started to speak.  “Don’t interrupt me or I’ll lose my train of thought.   I just need you to know that I am well aware that I over reacted to something that made me feel completely different than I ever have.  Anyway, I don’t think that I really want you to stay the hell away from me.”  She lowered her fingers from his lips.</p>
<p>Dimitri stared down into her eyes wishing he could just take her into his arms right there and hold her.  The words she spoke lifted his spirits more than she would ever know.  “I am so relieved to hear this,” he said as his hand lifted to allow his finger to trace along her jaw.  “Not that I spark something alarming, but the part where you are not repelled.”  His lips lifted into a smile as he stared into her eyes.  “After we finish our business here, perhaps we can talk a bit.  Just the two of us.”  He was pleased when she nodded.</p>
<p>Continuing on their way, they found Bryson just starting to exit the cathedral.  “Ah, the chores of His Excellency are never ending,” Byleth teased as they approached.  She glanced around.  “Where is your body guard?”</p>
<p>“You, I will ignore for a minute,” Bryson said to Byleth and then looked at Dimitri.  “This is a surprise, Dimitri.  What brings you here?  Did you decide you can’t deal with this one any longer?”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled.  “On the contrary, due to her efforts and connections, the situation is completely under control.”</p>
<p>“I know my damn job, Bry,” Byleth said flatly.  “We finished it up yesterday.  All paid and done.”  She frowned now.  “And tell Seteth to stop trying to get me to join here.  That is not going to happen.”</p>
<p>Bryson chuckled as they began on their way together.  “Why he even offered is beyond me.  You wouldn’t last here a week.”</p>
<p>“What the hell does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that you do not have the temperament to be here.”  He looked at Dimitri now.  “Did you two come on your own?”</p>
<p>“No, Sylvain and Felix are here,” Dimitri supplied.  “Felix is actually waiting for Byleth in the training hall.”</p>
<p>“I see.  Shall we?”</p>
<p>Whether the crowd developing in the training hall was due to the King of Fodlan being present or the fierce clashing of swords as Byleth and Felix continued a well-matched bout, Bryson wasn’t sure.  What he did know, was that Felix was about to lose the match that had gone on for much longer than he thought it would.  What Felix couldn’t possibly know, was that Byleth usually had a way of turning things to her favor even if she had to fight dirty to get it.  Since he could tell that Felix was clearly giving her a match she hadn’t counted on, it was only a matter of minutes now before she would end it.</p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Bryson, “She really has amazing stamina.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she hates to give up,” Bryson said as he watched Felix begin to advance on her gaining an edge.  “She plays dirty, though.  Felix will regret this move in just a matter of seconds.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Just watch.  She’s bound to get a bit too personal to get the win.”</p>
<p>Byleth realized she was about to be bested.   Without giving it a moment’s thought, she dropped her sword and slammed her hands against his chest, sliding and hooking a foot behind his as he shifted back, losing his balance.  As expected, Felix hit the ground, and she threw herself over him, her knee coming to rest right at his crotch.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Felix hissed as he stared up at her.  “What the hell?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear you say there were rules,” Byleth stated as she pressed her knee into his crotch just a touch.  “Do you yield?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said as he stared up at her.  “But only because you cheated.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she got up.  “There is no cheating in war, Felix.  Had you been a real enemy, I would have to be creative to be sure I wasn’t killed.”</p>
<p>“It was a damn sparring match, not war,” Felix pointed out as he adjusted his trousers a bit while considering how painful it would have been should she have seriously dug that knee in as she landed over him.</p>
<p>Byleth glanced at him.  “Had I not reacted as I did, you would have bested me.”</p>
<p>“I heard that,” Bryson said as he looked at Felix.  “She actually admitted she would have lost.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “As for you, learn to be fair when sparring.”</p>
<p>“Dad always told me that creative moves were often necessary if I were to gain an advantage against a male attacker.”</p>
<p>“He meant a rapist, By, not a sparring partner,” Bryson pointed out.  “You always take things to an inappropriate level.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you lecture me,” Byleth grumbled.  “And to think I wanted to talk to you about something while I was here.”</p>
<p>Bryson regarded his sister carefully for a moment before looking at the others.  “Can you all excuse us for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Dimitri answered.  He looked at Byleth now.  “I hope you won’t just sneak off when you are done.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled.  “I don’t sneak, Dimitri.  If you are still here, I will find you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Bryson said as he closed the door to his office and watched his sister sit down.  “What’s going on?  Was there a problem with the job?”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head.  “No, nothing like that at all.”  Her fingers idly began to toy with the end of the arm rest as she considered how she was even going to begin this conversation.  “You know about how to deal with—” she paused a moment and looked at him as she fought for the words she wanted to use.</p>
<p>Bryson’s brows knitted in concern now as he saw his sister’s helpless expression as she was clearly struggling with something.  “By, what’s happened?  Are you in some kind of trouble?”</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, she looked at him.  “Yeah, I think, I am.”  She shook her head as she saw his expression get more serious.  “Oh, it’s not like what you are thinking.”  Her eyes rolled now knowing she should just come out with it.  “I think I have feelings for Dimitri, and I don’t know what to do about it.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Bryson was inwardly relieved that it was something so simple and not some issue he was going to have to find a way to cover up for her.  “It’s not like you haven’t ever been close to someone, By.  What has you so rattled with this?  Is it because he is king?”</p>
<p>“This feels different than I have ever felt before.  It’s scary, actually.”  Frowning, she stared at the inkwell on his desk.  “He kissed me, and I responded by telling him to stay the hell away from me.”</p>
<p>Bryson couldn’t help chuckling.  “Well, since you two are here together, I take it that you managed to fix that.”</p>
<p>“But, I don’t know how to let him know that I actually would like to spend some time with him?”</p>
<p>“Are you asking me or telling me that you want this.”</p>
<p>“Bry, help me, please.”  She leaned a bit forward now.  “I remember you having trouble getting close to anyone, even when you really wanted to.  You ended up fighting with almost every woman our age that came into the group,” she recalled.  “But then, you seemed to figure it out and understand your feelings.  It’s clear that you and Yuri know how you feel about each other.  I could tell that when I was here after the war ended.  How did you do it?”  </p>
<p>“My circumstance is a bit different, By, but my advice is simple, don’t fight it.  Just be honest with yourself and allow things to take their course.  Enjoy the experience.”  He smiled now.  “You are always so damn combative.  Stop and just enjoy the feeling as it takes root and grows.  If I know Dimitri, and I do, he will be open and honest with you.  If he kissed you, it is because he has feelings for you.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at her brother.  “Thanks.  I miss this, you know?”</p>
<p>“I’m always here.  You know that,” he said as he stood and came around his desk to hug his sister.  “It will all work out.”</p>
<p>She looked at him.  “But how do I arrange to see him now that the job is over?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  I’m sure Dimitri is already thinking about this.”  He tapped her on the nose.  “Just don’t fight him every inch of the way.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get left alone.”  She frowned at him now.  “Once was enough.”</p>
<p>“That guy you were spending time with, just before Dad and I left to come here, was an asshole.  I knew it.  Dad knew it.  For some reason, you didn’t.”</p>
<p>She lifted a shoulder.  “He was different to be around.”</p>
<p>Bryson nodded.  “Until he got your trust. It’s a good thing he left when he did.  Don’t compare every man you feel an attraction to to him.  Dimitri is different.  He will not betray your trust.”</p>
<p>“I knew I could count on you,” Byleth said as she walked to the door.</p>
<p>“Always, sis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth easily found Dimitri by the small crowd gathered around him to talk to him in the courtyard.  Felix and Sylvain were standing nearby keeping their eyes on the people gathering.  Not wanting to interrupt the interaction, she came to stand with Felix and Sylvain.  “So, have you recovered yet?” she quietly asked Felix, chuckling at his hushed response.</p>
<p>“He interacts really well with these people,” Byleth mused aloud as she watched Dimitri easily answering questions and talking to each one of them as they approached.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he made a promise to himself that he would try and remember to be more accessible and listen to the people rather than hold up in the castle to just govern everyone from behind walls,” Sylvain offered.  “He has talked about traveling around a bit to meet them.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “Because of the threats from the hordes we just eliminated, he was discouraged to do it.  Now that we took care of it, he may just revisit this idea.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked at Byleth for a minute before looking back to watch the people around Dimitri.  “So, what’s the plan for you to keep in touch with Dimitri now that this job is done?”</p>
<p>Byleth looked up at Sylvain.  “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You can’t fool an expert like me.  I can tell you two have something going on.”  He glanced at her.  “The problem seems to be that neither of you know what to do about it.  Am I right?”</p>
<p>She watched Felix move and ask someone that was coming too close to Dimitri’s blind side to move forward.  “You two really do watch out for him, don’t you.”</p>
<p>“When we aren’t busy with own houses, we do.  Luckily, we have great people we trust that handle things when we aren’t there.  My father is still in the area and steps back in when I’m out.  As for Felix, he has less freedom away.  But you are trying to divert the subject.”</p>
<p>“You noticed that, huh.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know,” Byleth answered now, though she wasn’t quite sure why she was actually voicing her feelings to him.  “It isn’t so simple for me.”</p>
<p>“Is that because you already have someone in your life or because of this emotion thing that you and Bryson seem to have trouble with.”</p>
<p>Her eyes shifted to glance up at him as he continued to watch Dimitri.  “The second thing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, emotions are tricky.  We all got the benefit of growing up with them and learning how they work as we grew into them.  You two didn’t have that, did you.”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head as she considered how easy it seemed to be to talk to the one amongst them that she thought was going to be nothing but trouble.  “I just know that there is something about Dimitri that pulls me toward him.  Like from the inside out.  I can’t seem to keep my eyes off of him.”</p>
<p>Sylvain chuckled now.  “Welcome to the emotion of love.”</p>
<p>“Dammit,” she whispered.  “Now what?”</p>
<p>“Savor it, Byleth.  Some people go their entire lives and never really experience it.”</p>
<p>As Dimitri turned now to join them, she couldn’t help the smile that touched her lips.  “Savor it, huh.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Sylvain answered with a smile.</p>
<p>“You two look like you are sharing some secret,” Dimitri stated as they drew closer.</p>
<p>“Ah, you know me, Dimitri,” Sylvain said now, “always trying to pull out a girl’s most inner thoughts with a smooth line.”</p>
<p>“This one will castrate you if you try,” Felix stated.  </p>
<p>They all shared a laugh as they walked toward the stables.  In a move that she considered quite bold, she reached over and slipped her hand into Dimitri’s, smiling up at him as he looked at her.  His fingers moving to lace with hers allowed her to softly sigh in contentment.  Savor it, enjoy the experience, she repeated in her mind.  </p>
<p>Once they mounted, Byleth looked at Dimitri.  “I guess, it’s time I head back to Rufus and the group.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you two,” Sylvain began, “we’ll meet you outside the gate.  Come on, Fe.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Byleth as Sylvain and Felix rode away from them.  “I do not want to see you leave.”</p>
<p>“I’m never too far,” Byleth said as she brought her horse around against Dimitri’s so she could face him.  “All you have to do is send a message.  I’ll be there.”  </p>
<p>“Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>I want you to come tomorrow.”  He reached out and took her hand.  “It doesn’t matter what time you come, as long as it’s tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“All right.”  She smiled and leaned toward him as she felt him slightly pull her hand.  Her eyes closed as he leaned enough for their lips to join.  Though brief, due to the rather public venue, it was just as potent as the first had been, and she needed to go now or she feared she wouldn’t be able to.  Turning her horse, she kicked him into a trot and tossed over her shoulder, “Tomorrow, King Dimitri.”</p>
<p>Felix looked at Dimitri as he joined them to head back to the castle.  “Since Byleth took off in a steady gallop, I take it she is not joining us on the way back.”</p>
<p>“She is not,” Dimitri answered.  “But you have not seen the last of her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am sure of that,” Sylvain said with a grin as they headed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you can manage to not look at me as if I’m demonic beast dung?” Byleth said as she followed Regis up the staircase toward Dimitri’s office.  “I mean, you are going to have to get used to seeing me.  Unfortunately,” she continued on as they cleared the last step, “I do not have the benefit of fancy attire since my job is make sure that people such as yourself remain safe if they venture out of these walls and into the world.”</p>
<p>Regis stopped now and looked at Byleth.  “I apologize if I have offended you.  I have been informed that you will become a frequent guest of Dimitri and will always be welcome, no matter the time.  As such, I will attempt to be more gracious.”</p>
<p>Pale brows lifted in surprise.  “Well, that must have hurt to say.”  She frowned now knowing she was being unnecessarily sarcastic.  “And that was uncalled for.”  She pulled off her glove and extended her hand to Regis.  “Hello, Regis.  I am Byleth Eisner.  Truce?”</p>
<p>Dark brows knitted together a moment before the slightest hint of a smile touched his lips.  His hand slowly grasped hers in a brief shake.  “Regis, assistant to His Majesty, King Dimitri.  Truce.”</p>
<p>After a brief knock, Regis opened the door to Dimitri’s office and held it for Byleth.  “Your visitor, Byleth, has arrived, Dimitri,” he announced.  “I shall bring her some hot cider.  Will you want it in here or are you finished for the day?”</p>
<p>Dimitri stood while staring at Regis trying to figure out if he was actually smiling.  “We will move to the parlor, Reg,” he said.</p>
<p>“Very well.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “Shall I take your cloak?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you.  I will need it just a tad longer,” she informed.  </p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Byleth as Regis disappeared out the door.  “I am not even going to ask,” he said as he closed the gap between them.</p>
<p>Byleth looked up at him as his hands slowly reached out to pull her closer.  “We called a truce between us.”  Her hands moved to rest on Dimitri’s hips as she lifted to her toes.  “Hello, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” he whispered before claiming her lips with his while he gathered her closer.  As he felt her arms slide around him, all fear he had that she was to remain only in his life as a commissioned employee fell away.  She would be so much more.  He would make sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth smiled as she pressed her hand against Dimitri’s to compare the size as they sat together on the sofa in the warm parlor.  “My hand looks so small compared to yours,” she turned her head to look at him as she rested against him.  “Bryson told me once that you have incredible strength.”</p><p>Dimitri regarded her carefully for a long moment.  They had been spending a bit of time merely talking and learning about each other bit by bit.  He was pleasantly surprised when she slowly moved closer so he could wrap an arm around her.  It was a move that finally allowed him to relax with her and not be on guard that she may bristle as she had the first time he kissed her.</p><p>There was really nothing, he supposed, that he wanted her to not know about himself.  With this decision, he knew he would honestly answer any question she asked.  “I do have prodigious strength that I cannot seem to control at times.  It makes any delicate work nearly impossible for me to grasp.”</p><p>“So, if I can’t seem to, say open a locked box, I could get you to do it?”</p><p>He grinned at her now.  “I suppose you could, provided it was not a situation that was a violation of trust.”</p><p>“Ah, so, there is a limit to the things I could get you to do for me.”</p><p>He chuckled now.  “Is this what you are after?  To find if there are limits that I would go to for you?”</p><p>“Well, of course.”  She pushed herself up a bit, turning so she could see him better.  “I have to know where I stand in this budding relationship.” </p><p>“I see,” he said as pulled her closer against him.  “I hope, you will always stand next to me, on equal ground.”</p><p>Her brows knitted as she looked at him, so close now that she could see the slightly darker flecks of bright blue floating in the brighter blue of his eye.  “Equal ground?  Dimitri, you are a King.  I am a commoner.  I kill people for coin.  I will never be on equal ground with you.”</p><p>“Not so,” he softly argued.  “I have done my share of killing with no coin involved.  Yes, I was born a crown prince, but I fell from this kingdom for a period of darkness laced with hatred and filled with revenge.  A period where I littered this very kingdom with blood and corpses.”</p><p>Her hand came to rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, as she listened to him talk of a period she already knew about.  “I know about all of that.”  She noticed his questioning expression and added, “Bryson told me of your struggles back when I was coming to see him during the war.  You rose above it all and reclaimed your birthright.  The people clearly adore you.” She dropped a quick kiss to his lips before saying, “As for me, I have an abrasive personality, calloused hands, dirt under my nails, and only own one dress that I have only worn once in my life.”</p><p>He tipped his head and pressed his lips to hers before saying, “I rather enjoy your direct and honest personality, dirt can be washed clean, and I don’t care if you own one dress or a hundred.  If you want more, I will buy them for you.”</p><p>She softly laughed now.  “Tell me, King Dimitri Blaiddyd, what do you really see when you look at me?  What did you see the first time you saw me, being flanked by your castle guards?”</p><p>His hand lifted to softly caress her cheek.  “When I look at you, I see a beautiful woman with a vibrant personality that does not allow others to dictate how she feels.”  The arm around her tightened a moment to hold her against him as he continued, “As for the first time I saw you, tell me Byleth, do you believe in love at first sight?”</p><p>Byleth felt her breath catch in her throat a moment before she softly answered, “I am still trying to understand this emotion of love.”  Her eyes dropped a moment to his lips before lifting back to his eye.  “If it means, being gripped by a fear of being out of control and yet, exhilarating at the same time.  Fear that you may not have opportunity be with someone again.  Feeling a warmth bursting within you when your eyes meet.  If it means all of that, then perhaps, I do believe.”</p><p>The answer she gave him was enough of a confirmation that she had feelings for him.  Feelings he hoped he would be able to blossom into a love so strong that she would never want to leave his side.  Tipping his head, he joined his lips with hers as he gathered her tightly against his chest.  As her lips parted, he dared to lightly tease her lower lip with his tongue.  He felt her hand slide up his chest and around his neck before slipping up into his hair.  With this move, he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to push between her teeth to swirl with hers.</p><p>Without even realizing it, Byleth shifted herself into his lap as she enjoyed the heady feelings caused by his kiss.  Yes, she decided, it had to be love.  Sylvain told her it was and now, she believed it without a doubt.  The tingling through every ounce of her being made her want to be a part of him.  It was frightening and exciting all at once.  As they parted, she drew a deep breath, a smile touching her lips while her eyes stared into his.  </p><p>“I seem to have perched myself into your lap, Your Majesty,” she pointed out with a grin.  </p><p>“So, you have.”</p><p>She shifted back a bit as she looked at his face.  Her lips slightly pursed to one side as she considered settling a point of curiosity.  Her hands slowly lifted to his eyepatch.  When he didn’t object, she shifted it upward enough so that she could see the damaged eye.  The scarring, well healed while the eye, itself, was intact yet discolored.  Settling the patch back into place, she said, “This eyepatch is so damn appealing.”</p><p>A brow lifted.  “Is it?”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>There was a brief knock on the door followed by Regis entering, hesitating a moment as he noticed Byleth settled on Dimitri’s lap.  “Excuse me, Dimitri, but the document you were waiting for from the Archbishop has arrived for your signature.  The messenger was asked to wait.  Shall I bring it to you here?”</p><p>Byleth looked at Regis as she moved from Dimitri’s lap to stand.  “What?  I saw a mouse.”</p><p>“If that were the case, I believe the mouse would be more afraid of you, Byleth,” Regis pointed out.</p><p>Dimitri chuckled as he stood.  “I’ll go sign it in my office.”  He looked down at Byleth now.  “Come with me.  As soon as I take care of it, I want to show you something.”</p><p>Byleth glanced over a few books in a bookshelf in Dimitri’s office as he dealt with the document her brother had sent for signature.  It didn’t take very long for him to complete his task before he turned his attention back to her.  </p><p>“I know you do not care for the chill outside.  It is warmer this time of day, and I would like to take you on a little walk.”  He took her cloak from the rack and held it for her.  “Come on.  You will like it.”</p><p>She allowed him to assist her with her cloak before she turned and looked up at him.  “If I have to go out in this chilly air to see it, I damn well better like it.”</p><p>He took her hand in his as they started out.  “I believe you will.”</p><p>Byleth walked beside Dimitri, her fingers laced with his, as she enjoyed the beautiful landscaping of the castle gardens.  “This is wonderful,” she said as she enjoyed the unusual flowers that dared to bloom in this climate.  She released his hand and walked over to a large violet bloom, her fingers softly touching the pedals.</p><p>Dimitri stood where he was and admired her smile as she moved from one flower to the next.  One day soon, she would be his queen, he decided.  He would be able to enjoy moments with her such as this any time he desired.  “Forgiven for bringing you outside?”  When she turned toward him, the flowers of Fhirdiad framing her as she stood in front of them, his heart melted.  </p><p>“Totally forgiven,” she answered as she walked toward him.  “This garden is amazing.”  Looking up at him, her hands came to rest on his hips.  “What the hell are you doing to me, Dimitri Blaiddyd?”</p><p>“Sorry?” His hands moved to her shoulders to pull her a bit closer.</p><p>“You make me want to forget everything I have known since I was a child and enter this world of yours.  A world I do not deserve to be a part of.”</p><p>“I will not listen to you speak in such a way.”  His hand moved to grasp her chin so he could hold her attention.  “There have been evil people that took control of this castle for a period and destroyed the lives of those they should have been protecting.  Those are the people that do not deserve to be here.  Yes, I am here due to birthright, but I intend to do all I can to make Fodlan prosperous and unified for all.  Is that not what you wish for people?  You do what you do to protect those that are being trampled and robbed, do you not?”</p><p>“You make everything sound so simple,” she softly stated.  </p><p>“Perhaps, because it really is just as simple as two people with the same base principles coming together.  Sharing love,” he offered in a near whisper.</p><p>“Yes.  Perhaps it is.”<br/>
</p><p>Gathering her closer, he held her in a fierce embrace, his head coming to rest against hers as his eyes closed while considered that she may have just admitted she felt love for him.  It was improper for him to want her to stay with him for the night.  He knew this, but he also knew he wanted it with every ounce of his being.  Dare her ask her?</p><p>Walking back to the castle, he brought her in through the back and led her up to the second floor.  Byleth was momentarily confused by all of the corridors and stairways until she recognized the area as being where the bedroom she had stayed in was just ahead.  “Oh, I know where we are now.”</p><p>“I came this way because it is less traveled so the chances of running into Regis, or any other staff, was a bit slim.”  He stopped now and looked at her.  “I do not want you to take this the wrong way and flee,” he couldn’t help smiling at her indignant expression as his words, “I would like for us to share a private dinner.  Free from any interruptions of any kind.”</p><p>“Go on,” she urged now, interested in his proposition.</p><p>“We can do so, if we have dinner up here.  Either in the room you stayed in last time you were here, or in my room.”</p><p>“I see.”  She lifted an amused brow.  “Can I trust you?”</p><p>“With your life,” he answered with a slight smile.</p><p>“I have already seen this room,” she said as she lifted a finger and pointed to the door just ahead.  “I am most interested in seeing the room that belongs to the King of United Fodlan.”</p><p>“And, so you shall.”  He led the way to his door and stopped before saying.  “Wait right here a moment so I can arrange to have our meal brought up.  I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Byleth watched him walk away, enjoying the way he carried himself.  Tall and regal, he would be hers, she decided.  All doubts she had about trusting him, about allowing herself to love him, and whether he could truly accept her as she was faded away.  A brow lifted now, and if he betrayed her, she would assassinate him herself, she decided with a smile.  </p><p>It wasn’t long before Dimitri returned and pushed open the door to his room while holding his hand out for her.  “Welcome,” he said as she walked in.  “I hope you find it to your liking.”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes enjoyed the sprawling room with a few areas for sitting, a low fire burning in a large fireplace, finely designed tapestries hanging on a couple of the walls, and a large bed in the center of the room.  “Wow, this is bigger than the houses we lived in while growing up.”  She looked up at him as he began to remove her cloak to hang it next to his.  </p><p>Dimitri moved to build the fire up a bit for her as he said, “I actually don’t spend much time in here.”  He straightened as he looked at her.  “Most of my time is spent working in my office.  I do enjoy getting out to ride once in a while or visiting the training grounds for the guards.  Please, sit wherever you like.  Dinner should be here shortly.”</p><p>She slowly walked toward him, reaching out to slip her hand up his chest to his shoulder while the other came to rest on his hip.  Tipping her head up, she pulled on his shoulder until his lips met hers.  She couldn’t help smiling against him when she felt his arms wrap around her.  “You know,” she softly began as they parted only a whisper apart, “I am going to have a helluva time leaving after dinner.”</p><p>“Don’t leave,” he whispered.  “Stay.  I don’t care if it is in the next room or in this one with me.  Just, please, stay.”</p><p>“Mmmmm, will you make if worth my while?” she purred as she lightly kissed him again.</p><p>“Hell, yes.”</p><p>“I accept.”</p><p>“I love you,” he softly confessed.</p><p>A sigh passed her lips as she smiled.  “I love you back, King Dimitri Blaidydd.”  She sucked a surprised gasp as his arms pulled her against him before his lips crushed down on hers.  A soft moan sounded from her throat as she gave in to the realization that she, not only loved him, but she told him so freely, with no hesitation.</p><p>They enjoyed a steady stream of conversation during a dinner that Byleth thoroughly enjoyed right down to the little sugar cookies for dessert.  He answered every question she dared to ask without hesitation.  Even the painful Duscur incident that she dared to venture into only so she could understand why he was so traumatized to the point of destructive behavior.  </p><p>Once finished, and Dimitri set the tray outside the door, she walked over and lifted her finger to the bolt and slid it into the locked position.  “I think you made a promise to make my stay here worth it to me.  I hope to collect,” she said as she reached down and pulled the lace on her boot.  “You have time to renege on this deal,” she continued as she moved to sit on an upholstered bench along the foot of the bed.  “However, once both of these boots come off,” she continued as she pulled one off and jerked the lace to the other, “you no longer have that option and must pay up.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled in amusement as he watched her pull off her second boot and drop it to the floor as she looked at him with her head cocked to the side and her brows lifted.  She was going to be the source of uncontrolled circumstance in his life that he needed.  An element of unpredictable motion to keep him on his toes and happily amused.  He needed this.  He needed her.</p><p>Crossing the floor in a few easy steps, he reached down and lifted her into his arms to carry her around to the side of the bed.  “I will try to satisfy your price,” he said as he sat her down before pulling his tunic free from his trousers and over his head.  “But if I do not do so, you must tell me what you need to satisfy the debt.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help the slight sigh of pleasure as she allowed her eyes to drift over his well-toned torso, littered with scars, but still perfect as far as she was concerned.  Her hands reached out to softly skim over his stomach and up his chest a moment before she pulled her sweater and camisole over her head.  Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around him to feel their bared torso’s warmth pressed together.  Yes, she decided, this felt so right.</p><p>Once free of their clothes and Dimitri slid into the bed beside her, she happily accepted his kiss while they grew accustomed to the feel of each other’s naked bodies pressed together.  Byleth couldn’t help the soft purr in her throat as his hand drifted up her ribcage to her breast, where it hesitated a moment before moving upward to softly caress her.  Her tongue swirled with his as he dove deeply into her mouth.  She stared at him as he pulled up and smiled down at her.</p><p>This was a moment he had thought about since the moment he first kissed her.  The opportunity to love her, to make her his, and to share something so intimate as bonding their bodies was a privilege that he would not take lightly.  Lowering his head, he pressed his lips along the curve of her neck before blazing a heated trail to her breast then drawing a nipple into his mouth.  The soft moan escaping her lips was music to his ears.  His hand skated down her abdomen until his fingers lightly swirled through the pale green hair before pushing lower to explore her wet femininity. </p><p>Byleth opened her legs a bit to allow him easier access while she enjoyed the ripples of gooseflesh his touch was causing.  She tipped her head down to watch as he began to drag his tongue down her stomach and swirl around her navel.  When he moved to settle himself between her legs and glanced up at her, she swore she could see his cheeks color a bit as he softly blew over her folds before lashing his tongue through her.  His name softly escaped her lips while her eyes fell closed.  The sensation of his tongue pressing and swirling as he slowly pushed a finger into her was enough to pull a groan of pure pleasure from her lips.  </p><p>A sensation like a tickle rippled upward over her abdomen as his tongue continued a heated assault on her hardened nub.  His finger slowly moved within her causing another groan that nearly turned to a cry when it crooked in just the perfect way igniting a jolt within her.  She felt as if she were going to burst apart at any moment as she was taken over by a building of anticipated release.  Then, with an explosion of ecstasy, she jerked with a near howl as a fierce climax took her over.</p><p>Slowly, Dimitri slinked his way up her body taking his time to kiss here and there on the way up to her lips.  The feel of her arms sliding around him was the fuel his soul had needed for so long.  The warmth of another human being that had the touch of love.  She was a gift.  A gift he would treasure until his dying breath.  He knew this to be solid truth.</p><p>“Dimitri,” she whispered against his ear, “I want—”</p><p>“What, my beloved.  Tell me anything.”  He pulled back to look into her eyes.  “What do you want.”</p><p>“All of you.  I want to be one with you.”  Her hand drifted down to lightly stroke over his length.  She stared into his eye as he moved into position.  “Join with me,” she whispered.</p><p>With a slight buck of his hips, he entered her before slowly pushing all the way in and holding to give her a moment to adjust.  Her long sigh as he did so washed over him like a warm breeze.  As he slowly began to move within her, her warmth wrapped around him, he couldn’t help the deep hum resonating in his throat.  Shifting his position, he slipped his hand between them enough to allow his thumb to softly swirl over her clit.  His desire to bring her back to climax once more was important to him.</p><p>Byleth softly cooed at his actions.  The feel of him manipulating her tender spot while his length slid within her depths was utter perfection and more stimulating than she could have ever imagined.  The sounds of their breathing, the motion of their bodies moving together, the soft groans of pleasure, were all utter perfection and pushed her closer and closer to the edge once again.  In a matter of moments, her muscles clenched and spasmed in release as she jerked against him.</p><p> It was perfect, he decided as he moved his hand to slip it under her hip and tipped her just a bit to adjust the angle.  So wet now, he could hardly contain his enjoyment at the feel of her walls against him.  Picking up his rhythm he steadily pumped into her, nearly leaving her depths before plunging deeply in again.  Feeling himself getting closer, he prepared to pull free, but she hooked her foot around his hips, her arms coming tightly around him as if she knew the exact moment of his peak.  With a deep groan, he poured deeply into her pulsating every drop into her.  Lowering his head, he softly kissed her as she released her hold on him, allowing him to shift to her side.</p><p>Byleth rolled toward him, flinging the covers over them as she settled next to him and smiled.  “You are so damn worth it,” she said, a smile curling her lips as she noticed the color rise on his cheeks again.  “And that blush you do is absolutely adorable.”  She couldn’t help chuckling as she noticed the color rise even more.</p><p>“You are going to be nothing but trouble,” Dimitri said as his hand moved to push a lock of her hair back from her forehead.  “Promise me something.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>“Promise me that you will always be so open and honest.”  His finger tapped her lower lip.  “Continue to tell me exactly what is on your mind whether you think I want to hear it or not.”</p><p>Her eyes drifted over his face a moment before settling on his eye.  “I promise to always be honest with you, Dimitri, if you promise to do the same.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help smiling.  “And I love you.  Even though I didn’t want to.”  She chuckled at his brief frown.  “Just being honest, King.  You asked for it.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here is your cloak, Byleth.”  Gertie stood in the doorway of Dimitri’s office rather than enter behind Byleth.  The air was crackling with tension that she knew was going to come to a head.  One thing she had learned in the few weeks since Byleth had become a steady fixture in the castle, was her new mistress did not like having decisions made for her.</p><p>Byleth glanced back at Gertie a moment as she said, “Just hold on to it a minute.”  Turning her attention back to Dimitri as he stood in front of his desk, her arm reached out to the side while her finger pointed at Ingrid.  “I do not need some damn bodyguard to tag along with me to the monastery.”</p><p>Ingrid remained silent as she waited for the decision if she would be going or not.  Since she finally met Byleth a week ago, Ingrid learned that she would be accompanying this feisty woman whenever she traveled now.  Neither seemed to be very pleased with this idea.  Ingrid, because she wasn’t sure why this capable woman even needed an escort, and Byleth because she knew she didn’t want an escort.</p><p>“Humor me, Byleth,” Dimitri said as he looked at her.  Bit by bit, he had managed to get her to move her things into his room at the castle as she slowly began to pull away from her mercenaries.  Getting her used to life in the castle had been a bit of a challenge, but she was beginning to settle in and seemed to honestly like Gertie.</p><p>With her hands now planted on her hips, her feet slightly apart, Byleth stared at Dimitri.  “I have traveled all over this fucking country without the assistance of an escort,” she pointed out evenly.  “I do not need her following me.”</p><p>“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Sylvain asked as he appeared in the doorway behind Gertie with Felix close behind.</p><p>Gertie moved to the side now in case Sylvain and Felix were brave enough to enter.  As it was, Regis was slowly making his way toward the door to retreat.  “It seems Byleth does not want Ingrid going with her on her trip this morning.”</p><p>Ingrid looked at Sylvain and Felix, rolling her eyes in irritation that she had to continue to stand there through this exchange causing both men to grin back at her as they slowly entered the room.</p><p>“I am well aware that you are very capable, Byleth,” Dimitri stated as he folded his arms over his chest.  “I am also well aware that you have traveled for years through Fodlan, usually with your group, or at least Rufus with you.  Is this not correct?”  He watched her brows lower as she continued to glare at him.  “Well?  Even when you visited Bryson at the monastery you were accompanied by Yuri, were you not?”</p><p>“Not always,” she pointed out.  “I have managed to travel on my own, Dimitri.  I am not some damn helpless maiden.”</p><p>“I never said you were.”</p><p>Byleth’s chin tipped up in continued defiance as she met Dimitri’s stare.   “You realize you have caused an audience.”</p><p>Dimitri glanced about at Regis, almost at the door now, Gertie, Ingrid, and now Sylvain and Felix, before looking back at Byleth.  “I believe it is you, that is causing this scene this morning.  You could already be on your way, with Ingrid, if you had not kicked up such a fuss.”</p><p>She let out a growl of annoyance as she turned and moved to snatch her cloak from Gertie before turning back to Dimitri.  “I am going to the monastery this morning, Your Majesty, without an escort.”</p><p>“Even Dimitri goes with one or both of us when he goes on trips,” Sylvain ventured to point out now, only to receive an angry stare from Byleth.</p><p>“Who the hell asked you?” she grumbled.  “And he is King.  Of course, he should have some kind of escort.  Even though I am sure he is quite capable, from what I’ve heard.”</p><p>“And you will be queen, once we are married, and will have an escort whenever you travel,” Dimitri clearly stated.</p><p>Byleth swung her head in Dimitri’s direction now as she stared at him, hearing Gertie’s slight gasp from behind her.  “Married!?” she repeated incredulously as she walked toward him.  “Nobody has said anything about marriage.”</p><p>Dimitri slightly smiled as he looked down at her when she came to stand directly in front of him.  “You are correct.  This is my error,” he said as his hand reached out, his finger coming to rest under her chin so he could hold her gaze with his.  “You are like a force of utter chaos in my life, but from the moment I met you, I knew we were destined to be together.  Please, Byleth Eisner, will you marry me?”</p><p>The hushed murmurs of the others in the room buzzed in her ears as she stared up at him.  For the first time in her life, she found herself speechless.  It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had a few moments of silly fantasy of such a thing.  Her, in a beautiful dress, with him at her side.  Dare she accept?  It wasn’t a matter of love.  She knew she loved him, and in the few weeks she had spent getting to know him more and more, she found leaving to catch up with Rufus harder and harder to do.</p><p>Dimitri stared down at her, watching her face as her eyes darted about before joining his again.  His hand shifted now to slide behind her nape.  “If you do not have an answer, I suppose I have no choice but to wait until you do.  I love you, so the offer will stand.”</p><p>“You just want to find a way to get make me have an escort,” she quietly responded with a light smile.</p><p>He couldn’t help smiling back.  “I am also imagining you in a dress instead of your usual garb.”</p><p>“I love you, you know.”</p><p>“Enough to marry me?”</p><p>“Enough to marry you,” she answered.  “I accept, and you will probably be sorry.”</p><p>He gathered her to him and sealed the acceptance with a kiss while the others extended their congratulations.  </p><p>Byleth looked at Ingrid as they left their horses with the stable hand.  “So, are you going to follow me around while I’m here?”</p><p>Ingrid let out a sigh as she looked at Byleth.  Although the trip to the monastery was not entirely unpleasant, it took a bit of time before they began to carry on any type of conversation.  It was definitely going to take some time, Ingrid decided, before they became closer.  “I don’t think that will be necessary,” she stated.  “But you do know, that once you and Dimitri are married, you will require an escort.”</p><p>“So, I’ve been told.”  Byleth’s eyes regarded Ingrid carefully for a long moment.  “Listen, I know that I am not the easiest person to get along with.  I have also heard the same about you.”  She found Ingrid’s expression rather comical as she continued, “Be that as it may, we are going to have to learn to get along.  So, as we push our way to that goal, I will try to accept you and your recommendations as we work together.”</p><p>“Agreed.  For Dimitri’s sake, I will work to get along with you.”  She almost smiled now.  “Sylvain told me you were a lot like Felix.  I didn’t believe him, of course, but he is right.”</p><p>Byleth frowned.  “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.”  Sucking a deep breath and exhaling it in an abrupt puff, she said, “Well, I am off to find my brother.  Apparently, I now have news of a pending marriage to tell him.”</p><p>“You can find me either in the training hall or the dining hall if I haven’t found you by the time you are ready to head back.  Just remember, it takes time, and we already got a late start.  Being out too late will only cause Dimitri to worry.”</p><p>“Got it,” Byleth said as she started on her way.  </p><p>“Well, well, Bry didn’t say you were visiting,” Yuri said as he saw Byleth crossing the lawn after visiting Jeralt’s grave.  </p><p>Byleth gave Yuri a quick hug before saying, “Because he didn’t know.  Is he busy today?”</p><p>“He should be just finishing up with a few ceremonies he had to deal with in the audience chamber.  We can wait for him in his office, and you can tell me how living in the castle is suiting you.”</p><p>“I get lost,” she admitted as they walked on their way.  “I don’t think I will ever remember where all of the corridors and little passage ways lead.”</p><p>Yuri glanced at her as they entered the office.  “Are you ready to hang up your sword?  Rufus seems to feel you are leaving them for good.”</p><p>Byleth drew a slow breath and let it drift out her nostrils before saying, “Bry did.  Tell me, Yuri, do you think he ever regrets it?”</p><p>They moved to sit on the sofa as he answered, “Well, this position is not something he really wanted to do, you know that, but he fits it well.  He is doing a lot great things to help the displaced families, kids that lost their parents, and villages to rebuild.  He and Dimitri have done much to improve Fodlan and restructure some areas.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “But if he ever wishes he had never accepted the job, well, you’ll have to ask him.”</p><p>“Ask me what?” Bryson said as he came in and hung his robe on the rack then turned to Byleth.  “This is a surprise.”</p><p>“Hello to you, too,” Byleth said as she stood and hugged her brother.</p><p>Bryson hugged her back looking over her shoulder at Yuri with a questioning expression as Byleth held the hug much longer than she usually did.  Seeing Yuri shrug in response, Bryson pulled back and looked at Byleth.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Dimitri proposed,” she quietly answered.</p><p>His brows shot up as he stared at her.  “As in proposed marriage?”  He watched her nod and waited for more, which she didn’t offer.  “And?”</p><p>“I accepted.”</p><p>“You don’t seem happy about this,” Yuri said now while Byleth decided to sit in the chair leaving Bryson to sit next to Yuri on the sofa.  </p><p>Byleth softly chuckled.  “Actually, I am, but I just don’t know how I’m going to fit.  Me.  Queen.”</p><p>“Dimitri must not have any concerns,” Yuri pointed out.</p><p>“When did this happen?” Bryson asked.  “We haven’t heard any announcement.”</p><p>“He asked me just before I left to come here, so an announcement hasn’t been made as yet.”  Her brows lowered.  “Unless, Regis is already preparing the formal announcement.  He was there when Dimitri asked.”</p><p>“Wait, what?  He asked you in the presence of his assistant?”  Yuri asked now.</p><p>Byleth nodded.  “And the lady that assists me, Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix.”</p><p>“Wow.  Nothing like an audience for the big moment,” Bryson pointed out.</p><p>An abrupt sigh expelled from Byleth’s lips as she looked at her brother.  “I don’t think he intended to do it.  It just happened because I was informing him that I do not want Ingrid to escort me when I leave the castle.  He said that when we are married, and I am queen, that I will need an escort.”  Her hand lifted in gesture as she continued, hardly taking a breath.  “I pointed out that nobody has talked about marriage.  Then, he said I was chaos and then proposed.”</p><p>She stared at Bryson and Yuri as they began to laugh.  “What the hell is so funny?”</p><p>“At least he understands that you are nothing but trouble, By, meaning he is walking into chaos with an open mind.”  Byson curled his fingers around Yuri’s hand as it came to rest on his leg, without even realizing how natural it was for him to do it.  “You are not regretting accepting, are you?”</p><p>“Of course, not.  I just don’t know that I have what it takes to be a queen.”</p><p>“Byleth, look at me.  Did I have any experience in teaching at all before being thrusted into the role of Professor?”  He held his sister’s eyes with his as he continued, “Neither of us knew anything at all about the Church, Seiros, or any of the other Saints.  Here I sit, Archbishop of the Church of Seiros.  If I can do this, you sure as hell can be Queen of United Fodlan.”</p><p>“Ya think?”</p><p>“No.  I know.”</p><p>She smiled now.  “I honestly don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you to talk to about stuff like this.”</p><p>“You will have a husband to talk to,” he pointed out.</p><p>She shook her head.  “Not the same, Bry.  I can tell you anything without fear of losing you.”</p><p>“You won’t lose Dimitri,” he pointed out.  “But I will always be available for you.  You know that.”</p><p>“Yuri, does he tell you everything?”</p><p>Yuri glanced a Bryson a minute before looking at Byleth.  “I like to think so.  Even when I don’t want to hear it.”  He gave Bryson’s hand a quick squeeze before letting it go to stand.  “I have to go take care of a few things before it gets too late.  Good to see you, By, and congratulations.”</p><p>“You, too, little bird, and thanks.”  She looked at Bryson as Yuri disappeared out the door.  “I had intended to come today to see you before the proposal.  Then, it seemed like I would have just fled here to talk to you anyway.”</p><p>He chuckled now.  “I’m always happy to see you, By.  Whether you are here with some volatile notion in your head or just to chat.”</p><p>“Bry,” she began now as a question popped in her head, “what if you woke up one day and decided your work here as Archbishop was done, as far as you were concerned.  Would you go back to the group?”</p><p>Leaning forward, to rest his elbows on his knees, he carefully answered, “Actually, I have talked about this with Yuri.  Once I think that Fodlan is prosperous again with policies and stable government in place, I will pass the Church duties to Seteth, and Yuri and I will find someplace quiet to just deal with things we feel may need our help.”</p><p>“Sounds like you two already have your plan in place.  I hope you get there.”</p><p>“Well, with Dimitri and, now you, to help push this new Fodlan into growth, I believe we will.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Byleth,” Ingrid said as she appeared in the doorway.  “Hello, Bryson,“ she greeted with a smile.  “We should be heading back soon.”</p><p>Byleth stood now.  “I won’t argue.”</p><p>“This is a first,” Bryson said as he stood.  “Don’t let her get under your skin, Ingrid.  She can be a pain in the ass, but she usually means well.”</p><p>Ingrid chuckled now.  “Thank you.  I will try to remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth trotted up the stairway on her way to Dimitri’s office as soon as she and Ingrid returned.  “Hi, Reg,” she said as she walked down the corridor in a swift stride.  “Is he in his office?” she tossed back as she kept walking.</p><p>“He is,” Regis answered as he watched her continue on her way.  “Our future queen,” he muttered as he shook his head.  “My word.”</p><p>Byleth stood outside the door a moment as she considered if she was going to knock or not.  He had told her that she didn’t need to do so, but she was feeling a bit playful at the moment so she balled her fist and quickly rapped on the wooden door and waited until she heard him invite his visitor in.  Pushing open the door, she smiled at him and pushed it closed before trotting over to hug him as he came around his desk to greet her.</p><p>“Hello, my beloved,” he said as his arms came around her.  “You seem much happier now than you were earlier.”  His lips found hers for a quick kiss before he loosened his hold on her.</p><p>“I am.  I know we are going to have dinner, and I am starving.”  She grinned at his expression.  “Oh, and I have accepted the proposal of marriage from the most eligible and handsome bachelor in the entire country.”  She laughed as he swept her into his arms.</p><p>“I love you,” he said as he dropped a kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I love you back,” she purred as her hand lifted to trail down his cheek.  “Are you sure you want me to be queen?  I mean, I will allow you to change your mind, but you have to do so immediately.  Tomorrow will be too late.”</p><p>He chuckled as he set her back on her feet.  “I am certain.  In fact,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.  Taking her hand, he slid the simple design on her finger and watched as she held up her hand.</p><p>Byleth stared at the simple bright blue stone with a smaller diamond seated on each side of it set on a platinum band.  “Oh, Dimitri.  I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“You already said yes,” he pointed out.  “I am just sealing the deal.”  He took her hand to look at his ring now resting in proper place.  “I hope you like it.  I chose something simple as I thought you would like it more than anything too elaborate.  I can have another made if you would rather.”</p><p>“You will not,” she immediately responded.  “This is just perfect.”  Her eyes lifted to his.  “You, are perfect.  Especially if you can deal with me.”</p><p>“It is your force that keeps me on my toes, beloved.”</p><p>“So, I suppose I will get a new dress now since I don’t think Gertie will approve of me getting married in my usual clothes.”</p><p>He nodded.  “The dressmaker will come and speak with you.”  He tapped her nose now as he said, “And you will have to try and control yourself a bit so she doesn’t quit and leave you at some point with a partially made gown.”</p><p>Byleth frowned now.  “I don’t know anything about being anyone but me, Dimitri.  I don’t even know if I can even move in a dress.”</p><p>“You will be fine.  Ashe is coming to speak with me about a few things involving Gaspard.  I have sent back a message requesting that he bring Annette with him.”  Dimitri lightly chuckled now.  “Annette has her moments of being rather clumsy and sometimes awkward.  Yet, she pulled off their wedding quite well.  I think you will like her.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“That was quick.”</p><p>“I’m starving, remember?”</p><p>“Ah, yes.  Shall we?”</p><p>“Most definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth lazily stretched and looked over at Dimitri as his eyes slowly opened.  A smile touched her lips as she rolled toward him.  “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning.”  His hand lifted to slide over her hip.  </p><p>Her brows drew together as she slightly lifted her head to look at him.  “You look like you have something on your mind this morning.”</p><p>He carefully looked at her before asking, “Have you heard any ill gossip of us sleeping together before marriage?”</p><p>Her teeth gnawed her lower lip a moment as she considered the terse exchange she had with one of the maids a couple of days ago, before their formal marriage announcement.  “Did you hear about the problem with one of the maids?”</p><p>“So, you have heard ill words?”</p><p>“Let’s just say that the words I heard being said from one of the maids to another when I lost my way and happened on them were not as ill as those I expressed.”  Her hand slid up and down his arm as she continued, “I take it you must have heard about it.”</p><p>“Regis told me that he heard some whispers.  Ugh, I knew this was bound to happen.  I apologize for putting you in this position.”</p><p>“Oh, Dimitri, you didn’t put me in this position.  I came willingly.”  She playfully poked her finger into his ribs.  “And it is so worth it, despite the gossip.  Besides, I don’t think the maids I caught talking will dare chance talking about it again.”</p><p>“Regis discharged those involved with what he heard.”</p><p>“Ah, good for Regis.  You know, I am liking him more and more every day.”</p><p>He dropped another quick kiss to her lips before rolling over and sitting up.  “I have a few things to deal with before Ashe and Annette get here.”</p><p>She shifted to come up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head against his shoulder.  “I am going out to your guard training area.  Ingrid actually said I should come out and work with a few of the trainees.”</p><p>He turned his head toward her.  “That sounds like something that should keep you out of trouble for a while.  Just remember, they are trainees.”</p><p>Her lip pouted out.  “I will be fine.  I promise.”  </p><p> </p><p>Byleth plopped herself next to Dimitri on the sofa in the parlor as she looked at Ashe.  “It was your territory that all of those bands of thieves were trying to settle in a ways back, wasn’t it?”</p><p>A frown pulled Ashe’s face as he sat next to Annette.  “It was.  I am sorry to say, we just did not have the manpower to deal with them.  It was your group that came in and began to clean it out, wasn’t it?”</p><p>She nodded.  “Well, it was us and one other group that came there while another stayed back this way.”</p><p>“I cannot thank you enough for swiftly handling the situation.”</p><p>“Our pleasure.  Besides,” she began as she glanced at Dimitri, “I have ended up coming out way ahead thanks to that venture.”</p><p>“Aww, so that is how you two actually met,” Annette said now.</p><p>“Bryson directed me to her,” Dimitri added.</p><p>“That you two are twins is fascinating,” Annette said now.  “I don’t think I have ever known any twins.”</p><p>“Well, we are pretty different, as twins go, in several aspects.”  Byleth’s fingers toyed with the material of Dimitri’s trousers a moment before she said, “Dimitri told me that you could help me a bit with my…” she paused as she considered her words.</p><p>Dimitri set his hand on hers and curled his fingers around it.  “Byleth has always been a merc.  As such, she is not accustomed to wearing anything other than what you see her in now.  Annette, it was my hope that you could help her as she prepares to be fitted for a wedding gown.”</p><p>Annette’s eyes widened.  “Oh!  I would love to do that!  Do you just have simple dresses now?”</p><p>Byleth laughed.  “I do not have dresses.  Only one, which I have only worn once.  I haven’t even attempted to put it on since I’ve been here.”</p><p>“Really?  Can I go see it?”</p><p>Byleth glanced at Dimitri a moment before looking back at Annette.  “Well, I guess so.  It’s just a simple one my father bought for me several years ago.  I don’t even know if it will fit.”</p><p>Annette jumped up.  “Let’s go see!”</p><p>Byleth gave Dimitri a helpless look before she stood.  “This is going to be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are so beautiful!” Annette exclaimed as she looked at Byleth in the floor-length, rust colored dress.  The bodice hugged her as it laced up the front to a scooped neckline.  The long sleeves hugged her arms.  She reached out and pushed Byleth’s hair up a bit with her fingers.  “Do you have a barrette?”</p><p>Byleth shook her head.  “And I don’t have any other shoes than my boots.”</p><p>“Well, we are just going to have to go shopping.”  She pulled the barrette out of her hair and grabbed the brush on the table as she moved behind Byleth.  “Juuust a bit more, and we will go show Dimitri.  You can just go barefooted.  He won’t see your feet anyway.”  She clipped the barrette and then moved around in front and fluffed her bangs a bit.  “There.  Perfect.”</p><p>Byleth stared at herself in the mirror.  “I look like a different person.”</p><p>“You really do,” Annette agreed.  “Come on.”</p><p>Annette opened the door to the parlor and smiled.  “Ready?”</p><p>Byleth walked into the room and watched as both Dimitri and Ashe stared at her with wide eyes while their mouths dropped open.  She shifted her weight a moment suddenly feeling very self-conscious.</p><p>“Right?” Annette asked.  “Isn’t she beautiful?”</p><p>“She is beautiful,” Ashe complimented, as Annette moved to stand next to him.</p><p>Dimitri slowly walked toward her, unable to take his eye off of her.  “I did not think you could possibly more beautiful than you were, but here you are, taking my breath away,” he whispered.</p><p>Byleth stared up at him.  “So, you like?”</p><p>He shook his head as a smile touched his lips.  “I love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth frowned as she flipped through the rough sketches of gowns the dressmaker’s artist was showing her. “You can’t be serious,” she said as she looked at the artist.  One by one she began to look at them again.   “No,” she said as she handed it to Annette and continued sorting through them.  “No.  No.  Hell, no.”  She let out a sigh of exasperation.  “Tell me, how the hell am I supposed to even get close to him with all of this dress?” She looked at Annette and Mercedes as she handed the remaining two sketches to them. “Look at these.”</p>
<p>Mercedes smiled as she looked at Byleth.  Annette had invited Mercedes along to bring them all together so they could go shopping and also look over the dress designs together. Luckily, she had a brief moment with Dimitri when she arrived in which he warned her that Byleth had a certain way about her. Something that Annette expressed to her, as well.  Watching Byleth now, she realized that this may have been an understatement.</p>
<p>“These are really beautiful wedding gowns,” Annette said as she looked at them. “This one is wonderful and would look so perfect on you.” She looked at Mercedes as she held the sketch up at arm’s length. “Don’t you think so Mercie?”</p>
<p>“I do like that one the best, I think” Mercedes said as she looked at Byleth. “But you don’t care for any of them, do you.”</p>
<p>Byleth moved to stand next to them as she looked at the sketch Annette was holding. “I will never be able to deal with all of this skirt.” She picked up another sketch and then looked at the artist. “I will tell you what I will deal with, and you see if you can manage to sketch it.” Walking over to a table, she layed all of them out and looked at Annette and Mercedes. “Come here and see if you can understand what I will need if I am supposed to wear this thing all day.”</p>
<p>“The top part of this one is acceptable,” Byleth stated as she pointed the sketch that Annette seemed to like the best, “but the skirt is large enough to house a family under it, like all of them are.” She glanced at Mercedes as she lightly chuckled before saying, “You see, even she thinks it’s ridiculous. I want a simple skirt. If I have to wear a gown, I want it to be one that doesn’t take up so much room.” She looked at the artist now. “You’re a man, but could you move in this if you had to wear it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Annette said. She looked at the artist now as he continued to frown at Byleth as if she had just insulted him. “Can you fix this skirt so it is more like an everyday dress but also kinda elegant?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” the artist indignantly sighed as he pulled out a stick of charcoal from a bag he had. He looked at Byleth a moment before he took the sketch of the dress she partially approved of and began to alter the skirt.</p>
<p>Byleth carefully watched as the artist began to change the skirt. “There you go,” she said as she watched him alter the drawing to reflect a rather simple skirt void of all of the layers. She smiled at Annette. “This is more like it.” She looked at the artist. “Now you are drawing something that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“It is rather simplistic,” Mercedes said now. “It will not be at all what everyone will be expecting to see when you appear at the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Byleth said as she looked at Mercedes. She looked back at the sketch and smiled as she looked at the artist. “This,” she began as her finger tapped the sketch, “is it.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” He looked at Mercedes and Annette before turning his attention back to Byleth. “Next, you will be brought samples of lace for the veil and train choice. He gathered the sketches and then held the one Byleth selected toward her with the charcoal stick. “Please, if you could manage to sign this altered sketch as the one you approve.”</p>
<p>Byleth frowned at him as she snatched the charcoal. “I can manage to sign it. I could also manage to impale you with this stick of charcoal if you dare attempt to insult me again. Just in case you didn’t think I caught your insinuation.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my,” Mercedes said as she watched the artists eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Shall we prepare to head out shopping?” Annette said in an attempt to redirect attention as the artist walked away with his things.</p>
<p>“Yes, let us go,” Mercedes agreed as she looked at Annette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth dropped herself on a chair in Dimitri’s office and stared at him as he completed his writing before setting down his quill to look at her. “Your plan was to kill me off with all of these royal wedding plans before the actual wedding, wasn’t it.”  Not a question, but a statement she jokingly considered to be fact.  Either that,” she continued as she lifted a finger, “or I would just get so annoyed with the whole mess I would bound off never to be seen again.” She pulled her booted foot up over her other leg and picked at scuffed spot in the leather as she said, “And I don’t believe that Mercedes likes me.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense. Mercedes finds something to like about everyone.” He watched her mouth pout a bit. “She is rather quiet until she gets to know you. She is a kind hearted soul.”  He smiled as he watched Byleth’s brow lift.  “She married Lorenz from the Alliance. His father protested their union before finally granting permission so they were actually able to marry.”</p>
<p>“Well, that is damn thoughtless.” She looked at Dimitri as she put her foot back down on the floor and leaned forward. “I don’t think my father would have dared object to anyone Bryson or I decided to marry. He knows we are the ones that have to live with the decision we make and trusted us enough to believe we would know what we want and how we feel.”</p>
<p>“Your father called us all brats.”</p>
<p>She lightly laughed. “Yeah, but he called us that, too, when we were younger.”</p>
<p>“I trust you did manage to have a successful shopping trip.”  His brows lifted as he looked at her.  “You did agree to go purchase some apparel for your wardrobe that you would be comfortable with.”</p>
<p>Her eyes regarded him carefully for a long moment.  “Yes, however, I was not actually the one purchasing them, was I?  You arranged for all the payment.  And yes, I did manage to find things that are not horrible.”  She smiled now.  “I have to admit, once I got used to Annette and Mercedes fluttering about me, it was kind of fun.”</p>
<p>She thought for a moment about a comical moment regarding footwear and decided that was best kept to herself.  “But, let us move back to the fiasco that is royal wedding planning. I don’t care for it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled as he looked at her. “I am sorry you are feeling overwhelmed with it all. Except for hearing of a couple of incidents, one involving a threat of bodily harm to an artist and another involving a bit of an exchange over flowers, I hear things are moving along on schedule.”</p>
<p>“The artist was acting like an ass, and I wasn’t told that there were thorns on some of the flower stems,” she grumbled. “Information I should have been told before I began to sort through them.” She allowed herself the pleasure of looking at Dimitri as he rested back in his chair watching her. “I keep telling myself that all of these annoyances to me are worth the prize at the end,” she admitted softly.</p>
<p>Pushing back in his chair a bit, he said, “Come over here.”</p>
<p>“What will I get if I do?”</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>She stood and slowly began to walk toward him, trailing her finger along the edge of his desk as she did so. “Something that I don’t think I will be able to get unless we bolt the door.”</p>
<p>His hand reached out to take hers until she situated herself onto his lap and his arms came around her. “What will you take instead?”</p>
<p>Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for a slow kiss that quickly deepened, their tongues moving in an intoxicating dance as they tightly held each other. Parting, she rested her forehead against his, the tips of their noses touching. “I will take any moment I can spend with you like this, but it only seems to make me want more.”</p>
<p>“Then let us take more and get out of here,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She drew back a bit to look at him. “To go where? Someone always knows where to find us, and it is early yet.”</p>
<p>“Can you deal with the chill in the air?”</p>
<p>“If you agree to keep me warm.”</p>
<p>He pressed his lips to hers before saying, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Byleth galloped her horse along side of Dimitri enjoying the ride, despite the chill as her cloak flapped around her. She was surprised by the sprawling landscaping that stretched out from the castle that included small ponds, small rolling hills, and a number of wooded areas. As they slowed, she followed behind him as he led them to a small area that was nicely secluded and allowed the sun to streak through the trees.</p>
<p>As he removed his cloak to lay it out on the ground for them to relax on, Byleth asked, “Won’t you need that?”</p>
<p>“You forget that I am used to this weather. Besides, I will have you to keep me warm.”</p>
<p>“Will you?” she said as she nestled down next to him. “I thought you were supposed to keep me warm,” she said as she decided to lean across him while he relaxed on his back.</p>
<p>His arms came around her, making sure her cloak was over her shoulders before he hugged her against him. “And so, I shall.” His eye wandered over her face as she smiled down at him. “We are now all alone and away from anyone that could interrupt.”</p>
<p>“So, you say. But I have a feeling that should Regis be looking for you, it wouldn’t be long until we were found.”</p>
<p>“Not to worry, my beloved. We have a couple of hours before we would be located.” He smiled in contentment as she relaxed, resting her head against his chest, his hand moving to rest against her head as he hugged her tighter.</p>
<p>“I can hear your heartbeat,” she softly stated. “Strong and steady. I don’t have one.” She lifted her head. “I don’t know if you knew that. If Bryson ever mentioned it.”</p>
<p>His brows drew together. “Surely, you are mistaken. You have to have a heartbeat.” His hands worked behind her to pull his gloves free before his hand moved to feel the artery at her neck. “I can feel your pulse. If you have a pulse, you have a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head. “It is the power of the crest stone of Sothis that Rhea implanted in our chests that causes our blood to flow. I have half, and Bryson has half. It is strong enough to keep us both alive.” She watched his expression as she shared this information with him. “I don’t know what it means for us in the long run, but we are here. Clearly alive. Anyway, it is why we can use the relic sword without a crest stone. Because the stone is inside of us. Ready to run away from me yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>“Really? You know, I keep giving you opportunities to get out of this. In just a couple of weeks it will be too late, and you will be stuck with me.”</p>
<p>He pulled her head down so he could bond his lips with hers. Parting, he said, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, there must be something along the line that blessed you with the punishment that is Byleth.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help smiling at her. “If you are my punishment, I wholeheartedly accept it.”</p>
<p>Byleth pushed up to situate herself so she was perched on his hips. Lifting a brow, she allowed her fingers to begin to tug his belt open. “If we are so perfectly secluded out here, Your Majesty, I wish to request your complete attention while I enjoy every little piece of you. Every,” she tugged the lace on his trousers, “perfect, detail.”</p>
<p>His hand reached out to feel for the lace on her boot to pull it free. “And so, you shall have it, Your Grace.”</p>
<p>Her brows shot up. “Is that what they will call me?” She laughed now. “As if I have ever had any grace at all. That will be the joke of the entire staff.”</p>
<p>“Don’t,” he began as he pushed her back enough so she was now seated between his legs as he sat up, one leg on each side of him, “change the direction of our current track.” He managed to pull one of her boots free before moving to the other one.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said as she reached out to begin to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes lifted to his as she stopped unbuttoning his shirt long enough to unclasp her cloak and toss it aside before moving to pull her sweater over her head. She made a soft growl in her throat as his hands lifted to fill each with a bare breast. “Pants, off.”</p>
<p>Free of their clothes, Byleth pushed Dimitri back on his cloak and moved to playfully lean down to bite his upper thigh before grasping his hardening appendage in her hand and flicking her tongue over the tip. Her eyes momentarily shifted up to look at him as he looked down at her before she smiled and slowly took him into her mouth. The sound of his sigh reaching her ears caused gooseflesh to her chilled skin. Relaxing her throat, she pushed down as far as she could before slowly pulling up and sucking on the head.</p>
<p>He softly moaned as his hand came to lightly rest on her head. Not that long ago, the thought of doing such a thing as engaging in carnal actions, outside on the castle grounds, was something he wouldn’t have considered. Yet, this one woman managed to shake his inhibitions completely out of whack. Now, as she drew up with a suction that made his head spin, a slow moan poured from his lips while he considered nothing but making love to her. </p>
<p>Her free hand slipped down to softly fondle his balls.  Her action, coupled with the way her mouth and tongue were working along his shaft sent a tightening up his abdomen and a quick intake of breath. His fingers slightly tightened on her head as she repeated the drugging action. “Damn. Stop….stop.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” she purred as she watched him slowly breathe, as he stared up at the sky.  “Trying to think of something other than what we are actually doing to tamper down that wild sensation?”  She smiled as he softly laughed.   </p>
<p>Slowly now, she carefully moved to sit over him so her wet folds were resting along his shaft.  Lifting a bit, she reached down and held him to her opening, slowly pushing down then holding steady, seating him deeply within her as she looked down at him. “By the way, you taste positively delicious,” she purred, her tongue slowly sliding across her lower lip. “There it is,” she sighed as she saw that slight blush tinge his cheeks pink. “I love you, King Dimitri Blaiddyd. More than I thought I was ever capable.”</p>
<p>His hands slipped up her ribcage before slightly skating over her breasts. “I love you, Byleth Eisner. I cannot wait to call you Queen Byleth Blaiddyd.  My wife.” He drew a slow breath as she slowly lifted and pushed down again, her hands resting against his chest. Staring up at her, one hand softly caressed a breast while the other reached down to push between them, his thumb seeking her firm clit while she leaned back enough to allow easier access.</p>
<p>Byleth’s head tipped back as she relished the ripple of pleasure that rolled up her abdomen causing a slight shiver as she slowly rocked her hips over him. A groan of pure pleasure poured from her throat as she looked back down at him. A cool breeze blew over her skin threatening to tamper down her rising heat, yet unsuccessful. His thumb began a more pressured assault, demanding her complete attention. Everything was perfect, she decided as her eyes closed again while she felt herself rising to her peak. “Almost,” she whispered. His fingers lightly pinched her nipple while his thumb pressed into her heat at just the right place and vibrated against her pulling a cry of bliss from her as she convulsed in complete climax.</p>
<p>Dimitri watched as her orgasm rocked her. The sight of her, the sun streaking over her bare skin as she cried out in bliss was a moment he hoped he would never forget. He smiled up at her as she seated her hands against his shoulders and began to move in a steady rhythm. Her eyes, darkened with passion, stared down at him as she rocked over him. His hands moved to hold her hips, her pace building, he could feel himself nearing his release. Tipping his head back, he growled as he felt himself explode within her, his hands tightening on her hips to hold her steady.</p>
<p>Smiling, Byleth watched him draw a couple of deep breaths before he looked up at her. She felt his hands slide from her hips to guide her down to lay against his chest. Tipping her head upward, she pressed a kiss against his throat. “A perfect late afternoon,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Mmmhmmm.” His hand reached off to the side. Stretching over a bit more, he grabbed her cloak and flipped it over them.</p>
<p>“Better.”</p>
<p>“I thought so.”</p>
<p>“How long do you think we can lay out here, our clothes littering the area, before we are found?”  Her hand slowly drifted along his ribcage as she rested against him.</p>
<p>“We won’t be found unless Ingrid is scouting for us on her Pegasus.”</p>
<p>“That would be amusing.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it would.  For us, perhaps, but not for her.”</p>
<p>“I can just see the beautiful shade of pink that would color your face,” she teased, chuckling as his soft groan.  “I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help chuckling now. “Of course, you are.”</p>
<p>“But, I can wait just a bit more.”  She lifted her head to be sure the horses hadn’t wandered off before snuggling back down again.</p>
<p>He tipped his head to brush a kiss on hers as she rested against him.  “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gertie smiled as she watched the dressmaker pinning the hem of Byleth’s wedding gown. “Oh my, but that is absolutely gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked down at the thin, old woman that was silently working her way around the bottom of the dress. Actually, in all honesty, she had to admit that this spindly woman had managed to make the gown exactly as she wanted. The long sleeves came to a point at the top of her hands and hugged her arms. The scalloped neckline rested neatly against her chest without any puckering or gaps and the skirt was perfectly simple.</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at Gertie. “Well, it isn’t all poofy with a ridiculous number of layers, so I am pleased.” She watched the dressmaker straighten now and walk over and retrieve a folded supply of lace. “We’ll see if I can make it through the day without ripping all of that up somehow.”</p>
<p>“It should not be a problem, ma’am,” the dressmaker said as she walked over to another box and opened it. “You may step off of the stool. Carefully, please, so you do not get stuck by any pins in the hem.”</p>
<p>Gertie moved over to assist Byleth from the stool. “Oh, is that the tiara Dimitri sent, Estelle?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. We need to fashion it appropriately with the veil,” the dressmaker answered. She held the elaborate tiara of sapphires and diamonds up in front of Byleth.</p>
<p>Byleth’s jaw dropped as she looked at the jeweled tiara. “I’m supposed to wear that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am. You are to be the queen,” Estelle pointed out as she moved around Byleth to work on the veil and place the tiara. “This is only testing the way the lace will lay and the length of the veil at this time. I also need to fashion the train properly.” She smiled at Byleth now. “I am honored to have been able make this gown for you. Although quite simple in design, it suits you and your petite stature perfectly.”</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t help smiling. “Thank you. It seems as if you are the only one through all of this that didn’t fight with me over something or other. Perhaps, I can get you to make some other dresses for me?”</p>
<p>“It would be a pleasure to do so,” Estelle stated now. “To be dressmaker for the queen is a high honor.”</p>
<p>‘Yeah, well, we’ll see how you feel about that after you work with me a bit more,” Byleth teased.</p>
<p>Gertie chuckled now. “You are a breath of fresh air around here, Byleth. One speaking their mind with no hesitation at all, regardless of who you are speaking to, is rare to find here in Fhirdiad.”</p>
<p>“I am finished for the day,” Estelle stated now as she lifted the tiara from Byleth’s head and walked over to lock it back in the box she had removed it from. “I assume you will be wearing your hair up?”</p>
<p>“I hadn’t thought about it,” Byleth answered.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I will be with you to help you dress the morning of the wedding. If you have someone doing your hair for you, we will need to work together to be assured the tiara is properly secured in conjunction with the lace.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Gertie, if you would assist me in getting this gown off of our bride without disturbing the pins.”</p>
<p>As soon as the women freed her of the dress, Byleth pulled on one of the ones she had purchased when she went shopping with Annette and Mercedes and drew a deep breath. “Now that this is over,” she began as she wiggled her foot into a new shoe she wasn’t sure she liked, “I am heading off to check…”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Byleth,” Gertie interrupted, “but you still need to check over the floral arrangements so they will all be prepared in time.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Byleth grumbled. “Only a week. I keep telling myself it is only a week until this affair is over.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Gertie agreed with a chuckle.  “Only a week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relaxing on his back, Dimitri slowly awoke, surprised by the light in the room indicating he had slept much later than usual.  A lazy smile touched his lips as he looked over at his formal attire haphazardly tossed about the sofa in their bedroom with Byleth’s wedding gown crumpled on the floor.  At least the tiara she had worn was resting safely on a table.  Turning his head, he looked at Byleth still peacefully sleeping.  On her side facing him, her face was completely relaxed, her lips slightly parted while she steadily breathed.</p>
<p>Through all of the steady motions involved with the wedding, she had taken everything in stride.  Reception lines, balcony introduction, the dinner, all of it, she handled well.  He recalled the moment she made her appearance, on the arm of her brother as he walked her down the aisle, how full his heart felt and how beautiful she looked.  He could still hear the sighs of the spectators as she made her way toward him for the ceremony.  </p>
<p>Byleth drew a long slow breath and slowly opened her eyes to find Dimitri smiling at her.  Her hand moved now to slip across his chest.  “Good morning,” she softly greeted.  “Have you been awake long?”</p>
<p>“Not very long,” he answered as he rolled toward her and slipped an arm around her as he stole a kiss.  “And it is a very good morning.”</p>
<p>“We are married,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“We are.”</p>
<p>“No offense, King, but I am so glad that the wedding is over.”  </p>
<p>His hand moved, his fingers brushing the hair back from her face.  “Me, too.”</p>
<p>“It seems that we have slept in our first morning of wedded bliss.”  She lifted her head and glanced around the room at the sun streaking through the high windows.  “I wonder if anyone else has.  I know that Rufus and his merry band, and the monastery group, left shortly after the dinner yesterday.  Except Bry and Yuri didn’t leave with Seteth and the others.”</p>
<p>“Lorenz and Mercedes left as well,” Dimitri stated.  “Sylvain, Felix, Ashe, and Annette are probably still here.”</p>
<p>Pushing herself up a bit, she leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his.  “I guess we should get ourselves up and see to our guests.”  She smiled now.  “See, I am already trying to be a gracious hostess.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled now.  “Far be it from me to stand in your way.  Let us get up and go see if we can locate any of the group that stayed.”</p>
<p>“I hope they are all enjoying a big breakfast and have saved enough for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well, it’s about time you two decide to crawl out of your marriage bed,” Sylvain said as he looked at Dimitri and Byleth enter as his head rested on his hand.  “If we all managed to stumble down here, the least you could do is join us.”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you, too,” Byleth said as she sat down while Dimitri held the chair for her.  “Sorry, we are late to the after party,” she added as she smiled at Bryson.  “I am pleased to see that you and Yuri didn’t just rush off this morning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think we will be rushing anywhere,” Yuri said as he took a sip of his tea.  “Needless to say, a few of us managed to enjoy the seemingly endless supply of drink to a bit of an excess.”</p>
<p>Byleth chuckled as she accepted the platter of pancakes that he passed to her.  “I can tell which of you managed that just by looking at you.”  Her eyes moved to Bryson now.  “Of course, you must have had quite a bit since I know you can handle your drink quite well.  You do look a bit more spry than the rest of them.”</p>
<p>Bryson looked at Byleth as he drew a slow, deep breath.  “I definitely had my share, but I don’t think I feel the after effects nearly as much Sylvain and Yuri do.  As for Felix, I think he is struggling a bit just to be sitting here with this food.”</p>
<p>Felix looked at Bryson now as he sat back in his chair sipping on his tea with a bit of distance between himself and the table.  “Who the hell decided it was a good idea to switch from mead to wine?”</p>
<p>Yuri’s finger lifted now.  “That, was our downfall.”</p>
<p>Dimitri handed Byleth the jar of preserves as he asked, “Where are Ashe and Annette?”</p>
<p>“They headed off a bit ago,” Sylvain said now.  “Said to tell you goodbye and congratulations again.”</p>
<p>Felix frowned now.  “Good thing, too.  Annette was too damn cheerfully noisy this morning.”  His eyes shifted to Sylvain as he held a sausage and bit into the end of it.  “How the hell can you eat that this morning?”</p>
<p>“Very slowly,” Sylvain answered.  “Besides, my stomach is empty.  Surely, it won’t protest having a bit of food in it now.”</p>
<p>“You all are just pathetic,” Byleth said and looked at Dimitri.  “Seems we snuck off before the party actually kicked into full gear.”  She lifted a brow, “However, the party we had was much more fun on so many levels.”  The blush rising to his cheeks made her broadly smile as she popped a berry in her mouth.</p>
<p>Dimitri cleared his throat as he said, “Shall we change the subject?”  He looked at Byleth.  “I have a job for you to do, now that you are queen.  I admit that is rather unconventional for a queen, but it will suit you quite well.”</p>
<p>“A job?”</p>
<p>Bryson couldn’t help smiling at Byleth’s surprised expression.  “Surely, you didn’t think you would be sitting back and eating bon bons all day.  Queens actually have roles to play in their kingdoms.  Just remember, you are a queen now, By.  Conduct yourself with a bit more decorum than you usually do.”</p>
<p>She frowned now as she waved her fork toward her brother.  “You, stop telling me how to behave.”  Her head turned to Dimitri now.  “And you, what job are you talking about?  You didn’t say anything about assigning me jobs.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I?”  He watched her shake her head and slightly smiled, knowing full well he hadn’t talked to her about duties he was hoping to push her way.  “I want you to continue to work with the knight trainees, but I also want you to oversee the castle guards.”  He carefully watched her face as a brow lifted, and she urged him to continue.  “This also means you will work with Ingrid as she begins to form a group of elite Pegasus guards.”</p>
<p>She frowned a moment now, quickly shaking her head at Bryson’s chuckle, and then asked, “So, I get to spar and train?”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded.  “And decide weapons they will use.  You will meet with the blacksmith when necessary.”  He set his plate aside now.  “I spoke with Rufus a bit yesterday, when I got a minute, and he seemed to agree that this was something you would excel in.  As for the guards, the General will report to you any issues, needs, and so on.”</p>
<p>“They’ll work with me?”</p>
<p>“It is not a choice for them,” Dimitri stated.  “The guard General already knows this is his new line of command now.  Ingrid has been informed that you will be taking the lead with trainees.  I have no doubt that a period of adjustment will be needed, but I trust you all will come to an understanding.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked around at all the eyes looking back at her as if they were waiting for her to make some completely absurd statement.  “I like it.  Thank you for not tasking me with arranging tea parties and ridiculous meetings.  This is perfect.”</p>
<p>“Well, you will have meetings here and there to deal with, but this is a start and uses your skills.”</p>
<p>She looked at Bryson now.  “Skills.  See, he recognizes I have skills.”</p>
<p>“I never said you didn’t have any skills, By,” he countered as he set his empty cup down.  “You have excellent skills as a merc, but you have no skills whatsoever in being a noble.  You also have a tendency to push too hard.  Remember, you will be doing training and not directing a trained merc on the field.  The Pegasus part of this would be interesting,” he added with a grin.  He lifted a finger at her, “Also, try to hold that tongue of yours a bit and not be so abrasive.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” she softly directed at him, smiling as Felix quietly chuckled.</p>
<p>Bryson looked at Dimitri as he hopelessly shook his head.  “She is your problem now, Dimitri.  Good luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byleth!”</p>
<p>Turning, Byleth watched Ingrid land her Pegasus a short distance away and held her hand up as Ingrid dismounted and began to walk toward her.  “Stop right there.  You leave that creature there before you come any closer.”</p>
<p>Ingrid stopped and stared at Byleth.  Was it actually possible that she was afraid of the Pegasus?  “She is very gentle, Byleth,” Ingrid said as she started toward her again, purposely testing her theory.</p>
<p>Byleth pointed at her as she took a step back.  “Dammit, Ingrid, I clearly told you to leave that thing there before approaching me!”</p>
<p>Turning her head toward her stead so Byleth couldn’t see her smiling, she patted the animal on the nose before turning to walk to Byleth.  “I don’t understand,” Ingrid began, “are you actually afraid of these animals?”</p>
<p>Pale brows lowered as Byleth stared at the winged horse before she turned her attention to Ingrid.  “What do you need, Ingrid?” she asked with no intention of answering her question.</p>
<p>“I understand that you have disposed of some of the weapons in the training facility,” Ingrid stated now, trying not to show her amusement at Byleth’s constant line of vision on the Pegasus.</p>
<p>“They are unbalanced and substandard,” Byleth answered evenly. </p>
<p>“But they are just training weapons.  We accept to buy the cast offs from the blacksmith to save on expense.”</p>
<p>Byleth took a couple of steps back now as the animal stretched its wings and shook its head.  “We can talk about this inside,” she said as she turned and continued her way to the castle.  “Either follow me in, or we are done talking.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there in a minute,” Ingrid called after her as she continued on her way inside.  Her hand reached up to her rub the animal’s mane as she chuckled.   “I may have found a weakness in the seemingly fearless queen,” she said as she glanced toward the castle.</p>
<p>Byleth trotted up the staircase waiting for Ingrid to follow her.  When she turned to find Ingrid was not close behind, she waited a moment longer, knowing full well that Ingrid was not one to just drop a subject that was not completed.  Finally, as she was about to head on her way, Ingrid appeared.</p>
<p>“We were talking about the equipment,” Ingrid said as she approached her queen.  “I do not mean to be disrespectful, Byleth, but there seems to be no reason for the trainees not to be using the blacksmith’s cast offs.”</p>
<p>“Except that they are substandard and unbalanced,” Byleth repeated evenly.</p>
<p>“I understand that, but they are merely using them to train,” Ingrid pointed out.</p>
<p>Byleth folded her arms over her chest and stared at Ingrid.  “I do not understand how you can possibly think that using substandard equipment for training is not a downfall.  You mean to tell me that you have been allowing them to use this shitty excuse for hardware all this time?”</p>
<p>Ingrid’s mouth dropped open as she stared at her.  “There has never been a problem before.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri knew about this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if he knew they were castoff equipment pieces or not.  It was available for a very good price, so we just accepted them.”</p>
<p>Byleth stared at Ingrid a long moment before she noticed Regis exiting Dimitri’s office.  “Regis, is there anyone in his office with him?”</p>
<p>“Not at the moment,” Regis stated.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” she directed Ingrid.</p>
<p>“We don’t need to bother Dimitri with this,” Ingrid argued as she began to follow Byleth.</p>
<p>“Apparently,” Byleth began as she pushed open the door to his office, “we do.  Because you are not going to just accept my opinion here.”  She looked at Dimitri as she closed the door behind Ingrid.  “We seem to be having our first issue, and I need you to give me your honest opinion here.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Dimitri said as he sat back in his chair.  “But if I get involved, you must agree to accept my opinion.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Byleth stated.  “I may not like it though which will lead us to a different conversation after Ingrid leaves.”  She watched him smile then said, “Ingrid is upset with me because I am discarding several pieces of equipment that I have deemed to be unacceptable for use.”</p>
<p>“And why are they unacceptable?” Dimitri asked as he watched Ingrid heave a sigh.</p>
<p>“Because they are cast offs that the blacksmith even knew were substandard.  Most of them are unbalanced to the point of being ridiculous.”  Her hand flung up in gesture as she continued, “It’s as if he was pawning weapons off for payment that he knew damn well no one with any knowledge of weaponry would pay for.”</p>
<p>This information did not settle well with him, but Dimitri wanted to hear Ingrid’s argument.  “Your side of this?” he asked as he looked at Ingrid.</p>
<p>“They are just training weapons, Dimitri.  Equipment for the trainees to get the feel of and learn movement with.  They really do not need to be battle-ready weapons.”</p>
<p>“Like hell,” Byleth said now.  “Train them with weapons that are properly constructed and balanced, Ingrid, or else they are not even given the respect they deserve as men and women wanting to serve the Kingdom.  I’m not saying they deserve to be learning with silver, but they damn well deserve to be learning the feel of a properly balanced weapon as they progress in training to become knights.”  She looked at Dimitri.  “Well?”</p>
<p>“I have to agree with you,” Dimitri stated now.  “I am rather concerned that we have been paying for poorly forged weapons.”</p>
<p>“I will deal with the blacksmith,” Byleth stated evenly.  “This will stop, or he will be removed from the property.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Ingrid stated now.  “I just didn’t see the harm.”  She looked at Dimitri now.  “And in case you didn’t know, the Queen is afraid of my Pegasus.  So, she will not be able to assist me in my training of my Pegasus guard.”</p>
<p>Byleth glared at Ingrid now.  “You…” she bit her tongue as Ingrid moved toward the door.  </p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Byleth as the door closed.  “Byleth?  Is this right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she hissed.  “I do not believe that horses should be flapping about with wings.  There is something not right about it.”  </p>
<p>This piece of information surprised him, and he ventured to go a bit further.  “And wyverns?  Are you skittish around them as well?”</p>
<p>Byleth leveled her gaze at him.  “Wyverns are little dragons.  They are expected to be able to fly.  Horses are not.  Whatever was on the mind of the creator of these freaks was clearly making an insane decision.”  She pointed at him now.  “And we do not need to discuss it any further.”  She smiled now.  “And thank you for agreeing with me on the training weapons.”</p>
<p>“You made a valid point, but I must say that I am disappointed that this has been an ongoing venture.”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me that you honestly did not know you were paying for cast off weapons?”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “I need to have a talk with Regis and, perhaps, review some of the usual expenses to be sure this type of thing is not being done with other equipment and items.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, I need to meet with the guard General to be sure they are not getting weapons that are not up to par.”  She narrowed her eyes at Dimitri.  “Do you think they began doing this during the war era because of the way things were?  Perhaps, it was not easy to obtain what they needed, so they just took what they could get and the practice has not stopped.”</p>
<p>“It is a possibility.”  He smiled as she began to walk toward him and turned his chair as she came around his desk.</p>
<p>“I will make it a point to examine the guard’s weapons.”  She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.  “Just a warning, King, if they are worn and unbalanced lances,  swords, and such, I will want them replaced.”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “As you wish.  You will also decide, after speaking with the blacksmith, if he needs to be replaced, have better assistants, or if his forge is not up to par.”</p>
<p>“You trust me to do that?”</p>
<p>“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “I have dealt with blacksmiths in the past that seemed to think they didn’t need to speak with a woman about their business.  Just making sure you know this, in case.”</p>
<p>“I am sure you can set things straight.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  She smiled at him.  “Love you.”</p>
<p>His hand reached up to tap her nose.  “I love you.  Unfortunately, I have a bit of work left I need to tend to before dinner.”</p>
<p>She dropped another kiss to his lips then headed to the door.  “I am on my way to the guard house inspect weapons.  See you at dinner.”</p>
<p>Byleth walked with Grayson, General of the guard, as they inspected weapons.  “These are in better condition than I was expecting,” she said as she looked at the burly man holding a silver sword for her to examine next.  “Ugh, this one is out of balance a bit,” she grumbled as she held it out before stepping away from him to swing it a bit and spin it around her hand.</p>
<p>Grayson watched her carefully, deciding that working with her was not going to be as much of a challenge as he thought.  She obviously knew weapons, carried herself with great confidence, and to his surprise, spoke to him like one of the guys.  Yes, he decided as she walked back toward him, he was going to have to re-evaluate his opinion of the new queen.</p>
<p>“Can you make a list of equipment that you would like to have?”  She looked at him as she continued to frown at the sword in her hand trying to decide if it should be tossed or set aside in case of emergency.  Her eyes lifted to the redhead.  “I don’t mean the things that we are agreeing need to be replaced, I have been keeping track of that in my head, I mean things that an elite castle guard should have.”</p>
<p>“Aye, if that is what you want, Your Grace, I can do that,”</p>
<p>“What I want,” Byleth began as she handed him the sword and smiled, “is for you to call me Byleth, not Your Grace.”  She bent over and re-tied her boot lace and then straightened to look up at him.  “Anyway, think about your list and jot one out for me.  Bit by bit, we will try to make it happen.  As for that sword, I would rather it be used only if necessary.  It isn’t entirely bad, but not up to the standard I would like to hold for our royal guard.”</p>
<p>“You know,” Grayson began as they started walking back to the guard house, “I have to tell you that when Dimitri told me that I would be reporting to you from now on, I thought he had lost his mind.”  He chuckled now.  “The thought of the queen getting her hands dirty with handling all of the training of knights and guards, had to be some cruel test he was putting us to.”</p>
<p>“And now?”</p>
<p>“Well, we will see,” Grayson said now as they came to a stop.  “But I have to admit, you know your hardware.”</p>
<p>“I damn well better know it.  I’ve had it in my hand since I was about ten.  I know good steel, and I know poor steel the minute my hand wraps around it.  You all deserve to have the best we can have made for you.”  She smiled up at him.  “And I sure as hell intend for you to have it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”  A brow lifted as she extended her hand for him to shake.  As he did so, he said, “I’ll have your list soon.”  With a nod of her head, she turned to walk away, and he took a couple of moments to watch her before heading in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, do you think you will be able to deal with the demands of our knights and guards?” Dimitri asked as he pulled off his boots.</p>
<p>Byleth sat on the edge of the bed and wiggled her toes a moment.  “Ah, the real question here is will they be able to deal with me?”  She yawned before she dropped herself back on the bed.  “Grayson seems to like me.  I like him, too.  Ingrid, on the other hand,” she pushed herself back up, “will be a constant challenge to me.  I am not sure why she is so resistant to me.  Unless,” she narrowed her eyes at Dimitri now.  “Did you two ever, you know?”</p>
<p>“What?”  Dimitri stopped his task of unbuttoning his shirt as he stared at her.  “No.  We have always just been friends.  Ever since we were young.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean that she didn’t fall in love with you somewhere along the way,” Byleth pointed out.</p>
<p>“Byleth, there has never been anything romantic between Ingrid and myself.”</p>
<p>Byleth stared at him as he continued to sit on the wing-backed chair near the fireplace.  “Never?”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>She got up and walked over to him.  “Can you honestly tell me you have never even kissed her?”  His brows lowered now, and she pointed at him.  “Ah ha!  The truth comes out, Dimitri Blaiddyd.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, we were probably ten at the time.  Sylvain and Felix were there, too.”  He chuckled now at the memory.  “We were all sampling what it was like.  Well, except for Sylvain, he is older than we are and started the whole thing.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Why do I believe this completely absurd story now that you brought Sylvain into it?”</p>
<p>“Anyway, there has never been anything remotely close to a romance between Ingrid and myself.  Only close friendship.”  He looked at her as he pulled his shirt free of his trousers and unbuttoned the last button.  “How did this conversation get so detoured from the matter at hand, which is your inability to get along with Ingrid?”</p>
<p>Byleth shrugged as she pulled the lace on her trousers.  “I don’t know.  Perhaps, Ingrid and I will just have to fight it out to come to an understanding.”</p>
<p>“On a Pegasus?”</p>
<p>“Hell, no.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled as he walked toward her and slowly pulled her shirt over her head.  “Nice to know that there is one weakness that surrounds you, my beloved.”</p>
<p>She accepted his kiss before saying, “You, are my biggest weakness, King.”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm, and you are mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is looking much better,” Byleth said to Grayson as she inspected the first delivery of items she had managed to secure on his wish list that were not weapons.  Some of his list consisted of items to simply improve the facility for housing them.  She smiled at Grayson.  “Bit by bit, I will see you get everything on your list.  It may take a bit of time, but we will get there.”</p>
<p>“We certainly appreciate your efforts, Byleth.”  They stepped outside now where he watched Byleth carefully watched a couple of guards walking toward the gate.  “Of course, Dimitri never neglected us, you understand.  He always made sure we were well taken care of, but his focus was mostly dependent upon my requests.  Honestly, I just never bothered to make any others unless it was necessary.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded.  “Well, I know you all were dealing with horrendous circumstances during the war and before Dimitri came in to take his throne back.  I have heard the stories.  So, I understand that all of this is different from what you had to deal with during that time.”  She smiled at him now.  “But Dimitri and I want things to be better.  For everyone.”</p>
<p>“That is evident, Byleth.  Those of us serving here now, can easily see that.  Most of us remained and are very happy that Dimitri returned.  Those that left, well, I am not sure what became of them.”</p>
<p>“Probably got caught up in bad situations.  Perhaps, even eliminated at the end of a merc’s blade,” she quietly reflected wondering if any of the defectors has fallen as far as to join up with thief groups.  Frowning, drew a slow breath as she began to suddenly feel a bit light headed.  It had been a long day of working with advanced knight trainees and then coming to see Grayson.  </p>
<p>Grayson noticed her color draining and reached his hand out to hold her shoulder.  “There now, are you feeling all right?”</p>
<p>Her hand unconsciously lifted to hold his arm as he continued to hold her shoulder.  “Just a bit unsteady.”  Her brows lowered as she considered that she had skipped lunch because of the productive session with the knights that she didn’t want to interrupt.</p>
<p>“Come in here and sit down a minute,” Grayson directed.  Once she sat down and leaned forward as she drew a few deep breaths, he went out and called over the nearest guard.  “Leif, go and fetch Dimitri.  It seems Her Grace is feeling a bit poorly.”  He watched the young guard head off and walked back in to check on Byleth.  </p>
<p>Sitting more upright, she pushed her hand against her forehead and looked at Grayson.  “Well, I am sorry for this unexpected turn of events.  I’ll be fine in a minute and head on my way.”</p>
<p>“You just sit right there.  I sent for Dimitri,” Grayson informed.</p>
<p>“What?  Why did you do that?”  She slowly stood up now.  “I’m okay now.”  She hesitated a minute as she stared at him.  “I think.”</p>
<p>Grayson lightly chuckled as he shook his head.  “If you aren’t sure, Byleth, you had best set yourself back down before you end up falling and causing a ruckus of concern.”</p>
<p>“I see your point,” she agreed and slowly sat down again.  “Ugh, this is what I get for skipping lunch.  I never usually skip anything to do with food.”</p>
<p>Grayson walked over and picked up an apple and handed it to her.  “Here.”</p>
<p>Byleth lightly laughed as she took the apple.  “Couldn’t hurt.  Thank you.”  She quickly wiped the apple with the bottom of her shirt and took a big bite.  Chewing, she looked toward the door as she heard the steady footsteps of someone running.</p>
<p>Dimitri stood in the doorway a moment before coming over to kneel in front of her, his hand coming up to feel her forehead.  “What is happening, Byleth?  I was told you are ill?”  He turned his head to look at Grayson while Byleth continued to chew her bite of apple.</p>
<p>“She got a bit unsteady on her feet outside there.  Pale.  I made her come in a have a seat before I sent Leif after you,” he explained.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Dimitri,” Byleth said now.  “I clearly made a mistake in skipping lunch.  I already feel better.”  Her free hand reached out to take his as she bit into the apple again and smiled.</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh of relief as he stood.  “You are really going to be the death of me,” he quietly stated as his hand tightened on hers.  “Do you feel well enough to walk back with me or should I carry you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare attempt to carry me out of here, King, or I can assure you a scene will ensue that will undoubtedly draw a crowd.”  She slowly stood and smiled at Grayson.  “Thank you for your assistance.  I will meet with you again soon.”</p>
<p>“Aye.  Take care, Byleth.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure we do not have to get the physician?” Dimitri asked as they walked, hand in hand, to the castle together.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Byleth assured him.  “I already feel better, for the most part.”</p>
<p>“For the most part,” he repeated as he looked down at her.  “I do not think I care for that part of your update.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him as they entered the castle and walked toward the staircase.  Coming to a halt, she looked at the apple core in her free hand before looking back up at his serious gaze.  “I am sure that I will feel just fine after I eat.  Do you think we could have an early dinner?  As in, now?”</p>
<p>“If this is what you need to feel like yourself again, yes.  We will go and see if we cannot get our meal early this evening.”  He glanced around at the few staff in the area that seemed busy with their duties before he lowered his head to steal a kiss.  “Do not do this again, beloved,” he whispered.  “The thought of you being ill was frightening.”</p>
<p>“I apologize for causing you worry and promise to not skip meals in the future when I have a busy day.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Now, let’s go find some dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Byleth,” Gertie greeted as she saw Byleth come out of the bedroom.  “I have some tea ready for you in your office.  What would you like me to bring up to you for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Wearing a dress today, she had decided she was spending the day going over her plans for some training and looking over other things Dimitri had tasked her with.  Byleth stared at Gertie for a long moment before finally answering, “Just some biscuits and preserves will be fine.  Maybe, a bit of fruit.  Oh, and good morning to you, as well.”</p>
<p>Gertie carefully looked at Byleth.  She seemed to be less lively than usual.  “I will go fetch it for you.  Are you sure that is all you would like?  You usually eat more than that in the morning,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Byleth said.  “Just be sure to bring more than one biscuit.”  She watched Gertie head off and made her way to the office Dimitri had set up for her.  Honestly, she had to admit that she did not feel quite herself.  She had slept well enough, yet she just wanted to sleep more for some reason.  At any rate, she decided as she sat down behind her desk and poured herself a cup of the tea that was waiting for her, at least she had an easier day planned.</p>
<p>She was busy studying a plan of progression for several of the trainees she had been working with when Gertie came in with the tray.  “Splendid,” she said as she set her papers aside and made room for her breakfast.  “This is perfect.”</p>
<p>Gertie stepped back now and watched Byleth slather preserves on a biscuit before she said, “Well, I will be back in a short while for the tray.  Just call out should you need anything.  You know I am never too far.”</p>
<p>Byleth waved her hand at Gertie as she chewed her bite of food and focused her attention on a notice of a small uprising near Derdriu.  “Well, this is annoying,” she muttered as she decided that word for assistance should be sent to Rufus.  This is, more than likely, why this notice was on her desk and not Dimitri’s.  “Sounds like something Roo could deal with, or contact another group to take care of it,” she muttered aloud as she prepared to write a message to send on its way.</p>
<p>Hours later, resting back in her chair, she let out a sigh of satisfied accomplishment as she realized she had managed to tackle everything on her desk to her satisfaction.  Perhaps, having all of these tedious things to do at least once a week was not going to be as annoying and troublesome as she thought.  Yes, she decided, she could get used to this.  A much less hectic way to spend a day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling over in bed, Byleth slowly opened her eyes to the light streaking in from the windows.  Of course, Dimitri was already working, and she realized that she should be, too.  Pushing up, she frowned at the feeling slowly creeping over her.  Why?  Why was this happening, she asked herself as she carefully moved sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>For the past few weeks, it was one thing or another that just seemed a bit off, she decided as she stared down at the floor.  Her brows drew together as she considered the progression of events that had caused her discomfort in some way or another.  With her thoughts focused on each circumstance, one at a time, she got to her feet.  Eyes widening, she bolted as a wave of nausea took her over.</p>
<p>Recovering, Byleth leaned against the counter as her mind worked.  With a light groan, she tossed the dampened cloth she used to wipe her face to the side and purposely walked out to grab her robe.  Tightening the belt, she headed directly to Dimitri’s office as she sucked a deep breath to settle herself from this latest disturbing event.  Pushing open the door, she stared at Dimitri as he looked at her with a startled expression while he sat at his desk.  Felix and Sylvain turned to look at her as they sat in the chairs in front of him.  “Someone is fucking poisoning me.”</p>
<p>“What?!”  Dimitri came around his desk to cross the floor and took her hand as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Sylvain and Felix stood and carefully watched her as Dimitri led her to the sofa where she sat down and relaxed back, tipping her head up to stare at the ceiling as she sucked a deep breath and slowly let it out.</p>
<p>“Byleth, what are you talking about?” Dimitri sat beside her, pushing her disheveled hair from her face.  “Are you feeling ill again?”</p>
<p>“Again?” Felix asked.  “What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Byleth turned her head and glanced at Felix before looking at Dimitri.  “It’s a slow process, King,” she began as she lifted a finger, “but it is taking root.  The light headed feelings off and on that innocently appear that it’s because I am physically overworking or skipping meals or snacks.  The lethargic episodes.  Sleeping more than I ever have.”  She rested her hand on Dimitri’s chest as he was turned toward her.  “But this morning, this morning, it is coming to a head as this body tried to purge it out on its own.”</p>
<p>“Purge it…” Dimitri’s brows drew together.  “You are throwing up?”  He watched her nod and looked over at Felix and Sylvain as Sylvain began to slightly chuckle.</p>
<p>Swinging her head to look at Sylvain, she narrowed her eyes at him.  “What the hell is so funny?” she demanded.  “Unless you…”</p>
<p>“Whoa, there,” Sylvain said as he lifted his hand.  “I would never, ever, do anything to cause you harm.”  He glanced at Felix a minute before looking at Dimitri.  “I think the guilty party for making you feel all of this is sitting next to you.”</p>
<p>“Surely, you don’t think I would ever do a thing to…”</p>
<p>“Dimitri,” Sylvain interrupted now, “she isn’t being poisoned.  She’s pregnant.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s eyes widened.  “What?!”</p>
<p>“Seems logical,” Felix stated now.  “I know he’s not a doctor,” he added now, “but Sylvain would know about this particular topic.”  He nodded as Dimitri stared at him.  “You know as well as I do, Dimitri, that he studied all of the early symptoms because he had his share of close calls before we,” his finger moved back and forth between he and Sylvain, “well, you know.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Byleth and smiled.  “He just may be right.”  His hand moved to fix the collar of her robe before his eye lifted to hers.  “I think a visit from the physician is due.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri, I can’t be a mother,” Byleth softly said.</p>
<p>“Apparently, you can,” Sylvain said now.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>Her brows shot up.  “Why not?  Because I don’t know anything about babies.  In case you haven’t noticed, I am not exactly the motherly type.”</p>
<p>He slowly nodded.  “You are.  You just don’t know it yet.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Dimitri was just telling us how great you have been doing working with some of the new recruits that are a bit awkward but show promise in way or another.”  Sylvain smiled at her.  “You’d be great.”</p>
<p>“That is entirely different,” she argued.</p>
<p>“Is it?” Felix interjected now.  “I don’t really think so.  Patience and learning seem to be what raising a kid is all about.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked at Dimitri.  “Are you sure it’s not Ingrid poisoning me?”</p>
<p>Dimitri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, partially due to her accusation and partially due to his happiness that they may be having a baby.  “I am sure that Ingrid is not poisoning you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hell, no,” Sylvain said now.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she would just swoop in with that damn Pegasus and impale you on a short spear,” Felix pointed out.</p>
<p>Her eyes shifted from Felix to Sylvain until they settled back on Dimitri.  “Okay, I guess we need the doctor.  But I am going to tell him about my poison theory.”</p>
<p>Leaning in, Dimitri lightly kissed her before saying, “You go right ahead and point that out to him.  Now, do me a favor and go get dressed.  It is improper to wander about in only your robe.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  She stood up and looked at Sylvain and Felix.  “Good to see you two again.  Will you be here for lunch?”</p>
<p>“We have a job to do,” Felix informed.  “Next time.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded and smiled at Dimitri before heading to the door.  “You will send for the doctor?”</p>
<p>“Right away,” Dimitri said.  “As a matter of fact, if you see Regis out there, send him in.”  He watched her nod before disappearing out the door.</p>
<p>“Poison,” Sylvain said with a chuckle.  “She really has issues with Ingrid, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand it,” Dimitri said as he walked toward his desk.  “She even insinuated that Ingrid had it in for her because she and I used to be lovers, therefore, Ingrid was eliminating her.”</p>
<p>“She is so damn amusing,” Felix said as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Believe me,” Dimitri stated as he drew a deep breath, “you have no idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that?” Byleth said as she looked at the cup Gertie was holding out to her.</p>
<p>“It is warm milk,” Gertie answered.  “Drink up.”</p>
<p>“You have to be kidding.”  Her eyes moved from the cup to Gertie and back again.</p>
<p>Gertie’s lips compressed as she realized this was going to be a challenge.  “It is good for you and for that little one you are growing.”  She moved her hand holding the cup a bit closer to Byleth.  “The warmth will help chase away the chill in your office,” she said now trying to appeal to her dislike of the cold especially since it was now snowing.</p>
<p>“Just put it down,” Byleth said as she directed her attention to a document.  Realizing that Gertie was still standing in place and still holding the cup toward her, Byleth heaved a sigh and looked at her.  “Give me the damn milk,” she grumbled and took a sip, only to frown at it.  “I would rather have cider, Gertie.”</p>
<p>“No doubt,” Gertie said as she pointed at the cup, “but you need to drink this first.  How about a cookie or two to go with it?”</p>
<p>“That would certainly help.”</p>
<p>“I will go get them for you,” Gertie said as she started to the door.  “Back in a minute.”</p>
<p>As soon as she left, Byleth began looking around for a place to pour out most of the milk.  Standing, she looked at a potted plant before walking over and considering dumping it into the fireplace when she was startled by the rap at the door preceding Regis entering.  “Regis!”  She quickly walked over to him and held out the cup.  “Drink most of this, and hurry.”</p>
<p>Regis’s eyes widened for a moment.  “I will not.”</p>
<p>Her brows shot up.  “You will.  I am queen of this castle, and I am ordering you to drink this down.”  She pushed the cup toward him.  “Now!  Hurry up, dammit.”</p>
<p>Taking the cup, he took a few healthy swallows before handing it back to her and wiping his fingers across his lips.  “I will not become a party to your idiotic antics, Byleth.”</p>
<p>Gertie entered with the cookies and smiled at Regis, “Pardon me, Regis.  I am just giving Byleth a few cookies to go with her milk.”  She held the plate out to Byleth and smiled as she noticed the cup almost empty.  “Ah, good.  Finish it up.  I will be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>Byleth watched her leave before walking over to set the cup and the plate of cookies on her desk.  “What is it you need, Regis?”  She turned now to face him as he walked a bit closer.</p>
<p>“I need to not be your partner in deception,” he stated evenly.</p>
<p>“I’m not really deceiving anybody.”  She watched him frown at her as a dark brow of accusation lifted.  “All right.  So, you don’t like the milk.  It is disgusting, and I don’t like it either,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“I have no problem with warm milk,” Regis began now, “I just do not want to be drinking that which is intended for you.  Honestly, Byleth, you are to be a parent and yet, here you are, practicing the same tricks one would expect from a five-year old.”</p>
<p>Her mouth gaped open as she looked at him.  “That is…is…what the hell did you want anyway?”</p>
<p>“I came to deliver a message from the Archbishop,” he said as he held out the envelope in his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, thank you.”  She stared at him as he continued to stand in front of her.  “Well?  Now what?”</p>
<p>“Will you need to send a response?”</p>
<p>She sighed as she opened the message and smiled at the request that they get together soon.  “Yes, there is.”  Going around her desk, she took a minute to jot him a note and pushed it into an envelope.  “Here, you go.”  She tightened her fingers on the envelope as he attempted to take it while her eyes narrowed at him.  “Don’t you dare tell Gertie that I had you drink that milk.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.  Not a word to Gertie.”</p>
<p>She watched him leave the room before turning her attention to the plate of cookies.  Taking one, she took a bite as she walked around her desk.  “Warm milk.  Ugh.”  Reaching to the cup, she looked at it a moment and decided that she could easily down the rest in one big gulp.  She would do so as soon as she finished her cookies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look rather radiant, even with no belly as yet,” Yuri complimented as he gave Byleth a hug.  “Good to see you, too, Dimitri,” his hand briefly shook Dimitri’s.  “You know, we would have come to you.”</p>
<p>“Well, since I won’t be able to do any real traveling before long, I wanted to make the trip,” Byleth explained.  “Luckily, Dimitri could come along.”</p>
<p>“We arranged to have lunch set up in one of the meeting rooms,” Yuri said now as they began walking.  “Bryson should be along in just a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Seated at the table with Bryson, Yuri, and Dimitri, Byleth noticed the ring that Bryson had told her their father gave to him on Yuri’s finger.  She smiled as her eyes lifted to Yuri’s a moment.  “Welcome to the family, Yuri.  Whether formal or informal.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Yuri quietly responded as he glanced at Bryson.  “Informal, for now.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded and looked at Bryson.  “You’re not ready to leave your position here yet, are you?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.  “Still have some rebuilding projects and there are reforms yet.  Dimitri and I still have a bit of work to do together.”  He glanced at Yuri before looking back to Byleth.  “We are also working to increase education venues for kids in areas that don’t have the opportunities that richer areas do.  It’ll be quite a while yet, before I step down.”</p>
<p>Byleth set her empty plate aside.  “Well, next time we get together, you will probably have to come to me.”  She glanced at Dimitri a moment before continuing, “Making this trip may be a bit far as things progress along.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem.  I’m sure Yuri told you that we would have come this time,” Bryson stated while he poured a cup of juice for his sister.  “So, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Dimitri had to purse his lips against the smile threatening him.  Byleth’s brows lowered as she looked at him before turning her attention at her brother.  “I am feeling fine.  The first couple of moons were challenging, but I am feeling much better now that we are moving along.”</p>
<p>Bryson looked at Dimitri now.  “Challenging for her usually means trouble for you.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Dimitri cleared his throat a moment, his eye glancing to Byleth a moment before back to Bryson as he answered, “We did have a few rough spots, but the doctor says she is doing fine.”</p>
<p>“Rough spots?” Yuri asked now.</p>
<p>Byleth frowned.  “I didn’t feel well, Yuri.  Let’s just leave it at that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can,” he said now as he looked at Dimitri.  “Knowing her as I do, I can only imagine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, she was under the impression that she was being poisoned due to a progression of earlier symptoms,” Dimitri informed evenly.  “Most recently, however, she forced my assistant to drink her warm milk rather than do so herself.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s eyes widened.  “He told you?”  She scowled at Bryson as he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Dimitri stated.</p>
<p>“I ordered him not to do that,” Byleth ground out.</p>
<p>“No,” Dimitri began, “he was quite clear that you ordered him not to tell Gertie.  He did tell me because he thought I should know that you were coercing him into deceiving practices.”</p>
<p>Bryson shook his head as Byleth continued to scowl at this information.  “I warned you, from the beginning, Dimitri, that my sister was not easy to deal with.  You chose to marry her.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded.  “I did.”  He smiled as he looked at Byleth, his hand moving to lay over hers as it rested on the table.  “And, Goddess help me, I would do it again.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at him before she looked at Bryson.  “So, there.  He doesn’t think I am just trouble waiting to happen.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that,” Dimitri quickly interjected as his hand tightened on hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth tipped her head a bit to the side as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror wearing black trousers and a dark blue blouse that the dressmaker had agreed to fashion for her, her usual boots laced on.  Her determination to continue to work with the knights throughout the pregnancy was well met now with this simple attire.  Smiling, she turned to Dimitri as he pulled on his last boot.  “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Finishing his task, he sat back on the chair and looked at her.  “I believe I have already told you what I think.”</p>
<p>Her lips compressed a moment in slight irritation.  “I mean my clothes,” she pointed out, “not my plans.”</p>
<p>Clearly, the outfit she was wearing was designed to accommodate her growing belly, which was just beginning to become quite apparent, and to allow her to move freely as she continued to train knights.  He had to admit she looked comfortable and very cute to boot, but he wasn’t sure he wanted her to know that.  “Estelle made these for you,” he slowly stated.  “The dressmaker that you have apparently asked to stop making you dresses.”</p>
<p>Trying to keep her growing irritation with his attitude under control, she said, “I was not aware that I was only allowed to request dresses be made.”  She put her hands on her hips as she stared at him now.  “But this is not about my having Estelle make me this type of attire at all is it, King?”</p>
<p>He slowly shook his head.  “No.  You can have her make whatever you like and as much as you desire.”  He stood now as he continued.  “I just do not want you to continue with your rigorous training with the knights.  You could be hurt, and honestly, I do not understand how they could be comfortable with this.”</p>
<p>“I talked to the doctor, and I talked to the midwife he brought last visit that he wants to deliver our baby.  Both of them have said that I can continue to be active at this point.”</p>
<p>Dimitri folded his arms over his chest as he stared at her.  “I have no problem with you being active, Byleth, I do have an issue with my day being interrupted by someone coming in to notify me that you are injured or have collapsed due to a simple error that could easily happen.”</p>
<p>“You gave me this job, Dimitri, and I will continue to do it to the best of my ability.”  She took a couple of steps toward him as she stared up at him with determination.  “I intend to continue to do it, because I really do enjoy it and it keeps me on top of my own skills.”</p>
<p>“Even at the risk of our baby?”</p>
<p>Her brows lowered now as she stared at him.  “How the hell could you even think that I would put the baby at risk?”  Her hand moved to rest against her little rounding belly.  “You should damn well know me better than that by now.”  She noticed the muscle in his jaw clench a moment and then closed her eyes a as a sigh escaped her lips.  Any other time, with any other person, she would stubbornly dig in her heels and never yield.  Yet, with him, she seemed to melt.  “You win,” she whispered.  “I yield to you,” she said, alarmed and annoyed that she felt her eyes welling.</p>
<p>Taken aback by her words and the expression on her face, he closed the gap between them to wrap his arms around her.  “This was not supposed to be a battle, beloved, with a winner and a loser” he said as he rested his head against hers.</p>
<p>She slipped her arms around him, not even realizing a smile was touching her lips as she relaxed into his embrace.  “How about a compromise, King,” she softly offered.  “I still get to train them, but I use the most advanced trainee to spar with the others while I direct or demonstrate without actually sparring.”</p>
<p>He lifted his head and relaxed his hold, one hand moving to tip her chin upward so he could press his lips to hers.  “I agree to your offer.”</p>
<p>Byleth lifted to her toes to steal another kiss.  “Love you, King.”</p>
<p>“I love you, my beloved.”  He looked into her bright green eyes.  “I didn’t tell you how cute you look in your new outfit with this little belly.”  His hand moved to lightly skate over the bump.</p>
<p>“So, it’s okay for me to have Estelle make a few more like it?  She is already working on a couple of dresses for later, when I am bigger.”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “Have her make whatever you want.  Shall we get to work now?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  She accepted another slow kiss and said, “You are making it hard for me to let you go.”  She slightly chuckled as her mind deviously shifted.  “Or, maybe, it’s you, that is hard.”  Shifting she looked up to see if she managed to get the blush to rise to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Stop,” he said with a smile as he released her.  “We need to get to work.  I have a meeting this morning with a couple of Lords that I will not be late to because of….well.”</p>
<p>“Damn.  Later, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth stood in the bedroom, dressed in her nightgown, with her hands pressed against her rounded belly feeling the baby moving about.  With seven moons behind her now, she was more and more fascinated by the life growing within her.  Each day seemed to bring something new to her attention.</p>
<p>Still going about her days as usual, it baffled her the way some of the staff looked at her as she went about her business just as she had before becoming pregnant.  There was even a rather unpleasant exchange with one of the older servants that suggested Byleth should be spending more time resting than flitting about like a teenager.  She could hardly believe it when Regis had come to her defense making the poor woman fear she was about to be discharged.  All had settled fairly quickly in the end.</p>
<p>Hearing the door, she smiled as Dimitri came in, carrying a bowl holding a couple of sweet rice balls.  “Oh!  You were able to get some!”  She happily accepted the bowl as he handed it to her.  “Soooo, good,” she crooned as she bit into one.  “Thank you, for going to see if you could find any.”</p>
<p>He sat down and began to pull off his boots, “You are welcome.  Luckily, Marie was still down in the kitchen and knew exactly the ones you are partial to.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why these are just so good lately, but I can’t seem to get enough of them.”  Setting down the bowl, she popped the rest of the little ball into her mouth and walked over to stand closer to him as he pulled his tunic over his head.  “Here, you have to feel this,” she said as she reached out and took his hands to place them on her belly.  “Just a minute,” she said as she lightly tapped on her bulge, the baby moving in response.</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled as he felt the movement under his hands.  “Is all of this movement uncomfortable for you?” he asked as he moved his hands a bit to chase the direction the little one seemed to be moving in.</p>
<p>“No, not really,” she answered.  “It’s just odd.  Hard to explain what it is like to have something alive moving inside.”  Her hand moved to allow her fingers to brush the hair from his face a bit before it slipped under his chin to tip his head up.  She smiled as his eye met hers.  “Hello, King.”</p>
<p>“Hello, my beloved.”  His hands slipped around her now to pull her closer, his head resting against her belly while he hugged her.  Slowly moving to rest back, he continued to hold her.  “Come on,” he urged, delighted that she reached to pull her nightgown up enough so that she could crawl into his lap.</p>
<p>She looked at him, her eyes enjoying a moment of roaming his face before she slowly confessed, “The thought of going through the birth of this baby without you scares me.”</p>
<p>His brows knitted in concern as he looked at her, his hand taking hers.  “I’m not going anywhere, Byleth.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she said as she tightened her fingers on his.  “I mean the actual birth, in a room with people I don’t really know.”  She lifted a shoulder.  “I know it’s how it has always been done, but the thought of you not being with me,” her sentence hung as she looked at him.  </p>
<p>“I will be with you as long as I possibly can.  You know that.”  The admission that she was actually fearing the birth was a twist to his heart.  She was the strongest woman he had ever known, and her admission of fear rather startling.</p>
<p>“I know.”  She nervously giggled now.  “Hell of a thing, to be afraid of something other women have been doing for ages.”  Her eyes met his.  “My mother died doing it.”</p>
<p>His arms came around her, holding her close.  No wonder she was afraid.  It all made sense now, and she had every reason to feel fear.  “You will be fine,” he softly told her.  He wanted to promise her that there was no chance she wouldn’t survive this birth, but reality was cruel.  Still, he pulled back to look at her, “Nothing will happen to you, Byleth.”</p>
<p>She smiled now.  “I don’t know why, King, but I believe you.”  Her lips joined his.  “I just needed you to tell me.”</p>
<p>“You are really something.”</p>
<p>“So, I’ve been told,” she said with a slight chuckle.  “Most of the time it is meant as an insult.”</p>
<p>He lifted his hand, his finger tracing her lip before trailing down her throat to the loosened tie on the neckline of her nightgown.  Hooking a finger into the lace, he pulled it loose as his eye lifted to stare in the bright green orbs looking back at him.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do now?” she softly asked as she stared at him, anticipation of this moment stretching into something much more rippled through her.</p>
<p>His hands moved now to begin to gather the material of her nightgown as he pulled it upward while she happily assisted the process.  Tossing the garment to the floor, his hands found their way to softly slide over her breasts.  “I think I am going to take my time enjoying the feel of you while I make love to you.”</p>
<p>His words pulled a sigh from her lips.  “And I know I am going to enjoy every single moment of it.”  She was surprised by how easily he lifted her as he stood and shifted her to cradle in his arms as he moved to the bed.  She tipped her head and pressed a kiss to his lips as he carefully placed her on the bed.  Her eyes enjoyed watching him pull off his trousers before joining her.</p>
<p>“You will tell me if this ever gets to be uncomfortable for you as the baby grows?” he asked as he gathered her against him.</p>
<p>“I will tell you,” she softly replied just before bonding her lips to his.  The thought of not being able to be comfortable with such intimacy with him saddened her, but it would be only temporary, she told herself while she enjoyed the feel of him against her now.  Her hand thrilled in the feel of him as it skated down his back and came to rest on his ass cheek, her fingers slightly squeezing.</p>
<p>“I could just lose myself in you,” Dimitri softly said against her lips while his fingers softly toyed with a nipple.  His lips passionately captured hers as his hand drifted over her belly before finding its goal.  Pushing into her heated folds, his fingers began to slowly explore and begin their task of pleasing her.</p>
<p>She softly hummed against his lips as his fingers moved, coaxing her into a cloud of pleasure.  Her head tipped a bit as he moved to kiss along her throat.  “Dimitri,” she slowly sighed in a rough whisper while her hips tipped into his hand, “I, aaah,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“You what, beloved,” he softly murmured against her ear, his fingers swirling over her nub, urging her into release.</p>
<p>She let out a slow, high-pitched moan.  “I love you,” she managed as she felt herself coming closer to letting go.  “So much,” she added as her head tipped back.  She squeezed her eyes closed as the building and building of his actions pushed her to the height of her pleasure.  With a jolt against his hand, she cried out in release.  Turning her head, she watched him smile at her causing her heart to swell.</p>
<p>“And I love you, more than I could ever express,” he slowly said as he moved to his knees between her legs.  Lifting her hips, he rocked his hardened length over her wet folds before slowly pushing into her.  His moan, soft and deep, filled the room as he took his time sliding within her depths.  His eye enjoyed the sight of her, splayed in front of him, growing heavy with his baby.  </p>
<p>Byleth’s hands held his wrists as he continued to hold her hips upward while he kept a steady rhythm.  She delighted in the feel of him every single time he joined with her.  It was pure bliss.  Her ears loved the soft sounds of his light moans, while her body reacted to his movement.  She could tell he was almost there, ready to explode his building sexual tension.  </p>
<p>His fingers slightly tightened into her flesh as he felt himself nearing his climax.  She clenched her muscles around him tipping him over the edge.  Pushing deeply into her, he released his load, a deep growl pouring from his throat as his head tipped back.  Looking down at her, he carefully lowered her hips as he withdrew from her.  Reaching for the covers, he pulled them over their bodies as he settled next to her and found her lips for a slow kiss.  “You are okay?” he softly asked.</p>
<p>“I am fabulous, King,” she purred as she reached up and removed the eyepatch he had neglected to take off, setting it off to the side as she yawned.  “Apparently, you have worn me out,” she sighed as she relaxed against him.</p>
<p>He softly chuckled.  “Sleep well, my beloved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byleth!” Ingrid called out as she saw her walking down the corridor.  “I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Trying to get along with Ingrid had had its many peaks and valleys, but they had managed to come to somewhat of an understanding.  Byleth hoped that whatever the reason Ingrid had for chasing her down, it was not going to test her patience too much.  However, at the moment, she had a more urgent situation to deal with than anything Ingrid could possibly need or want.</p>
<p>Continuing down the corridor, Byleth said, “I am in a hurry at the moment, Ingrid.  I will not be stopping, so if you will just wait there, I will be back to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Trouble, Ingrid?” Dimitri asked as he exited his office.</p>
<p>Frowning she looked at Dimitri.  “Clearly you heard her just brush me off.”</p>
<p>“Ingrid, she said she would be back, did she not?”</p>
<p>Ingrid’s brows drew together in irritation.  She placed her hands on her hips now as she continued, unaware that Byleth was now within earshot as she approached, “She didn’t even slow down to acknowledge me.  She could have at least given me a couple of minutes, but no.  Just kept on her way.”</p>
<p>“Because I had to pee, Ingrid, and one swift baby kick to my bladder would have had me soaking my britches.”  Clearly startling Ingrid, Byleth continued, “But since you are complaining about what a bitch I am to you, please continue.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Your Grace, I meant no disrespect,” Ingrid tightly offered, deciding this was the best course of action.</p>
<p>Looking at Dimitri, Byleth couldn’t help the slight smile before she turned to Ingrid.  “Now, what is so important that you are chasing me down?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you a minute about the knights and their training,” Ingrid offered.  </p>
<p>“Is there a problem?”  </p>
<p>“No problem,” Ingrid stated.  “I just know that you are a matter of weeks away from the birth and cannot continue to train the knights.  I thought that I could offer to do it now.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the offer, but I have no intention of stopping my training just yet.”</p>
<p>Ingrid’s eyes dropped to Byleth’s belly a minute before she said, “You can’t be serious.  Surely, Dimitri is not going to permit you to continue.”  This was a statement she immediately regretted.</p>
<p>Byleth’s brows shot up.  “Permit me?  Are you under the warped impression that Dimitri dictates my actions?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ingrid quickly interjected.  “I am sure that Dimitri cannot dictate anything you do, Byleth.”  Frowning, Ingrid prayed for patience now.  “I am not here to argue with you.  I came in an attempt to offer assistance.”</p>
<p>Byleth let out a sigh.  “I appreciate the offer, Ingrid, but I am still capable of training for a bit longer.  I am not going to relinquish my group to you.  Not now, and not later.  So, you can just go back to your training with your winged freaks.”</p>
<p>Ingrid looked at Dimitri now.  “I offered to help, Dimitri.  She clearly is unable to accept.”</p>
<p>“I am not unable, Ingrid, I do not need it,” Byleth interjected now.  “There is a damn difference.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, when the birth is within days away, this can be revisited,” Dimitri stated now.</p>
<p>“No, it can’t.”  Byleth said now as she looked at Dimitri.  “I already have a plan in place for when I will not be available for training.”</p>
<p>“You have developed a plan?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.  Did you honestly think I was going to just cast them off?  I have also talked to Grayson.”  Her brows lowered as the baby began a heavy movement.  “Ow,” she softly muttered as her hand slid under her belly.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Dimitri asked as he skeptically stared at her.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded as her free hand lifted in dismissal.  “Apparently, moving furniture in there or something.”  She smiled at his concerned expression.  “I’m fine, King, but back to the knights.  They are all taken care of, and they are aware of the plan in place.”</p>
<p>“I’m impressed,” Dimitri stated now.  “Though I should have expected nothing less.”  He looked at Ingrid now.  “Thank you for your offer, Ingrid, but she seems to be well in control.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I am,” Byleth said quickly.  “I know what the hell I am doing.”  She looked at Ingrid now.  “Apparently, we are done.  Goodbye.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gertie watched Byleth push herself up from her chair, smiling while she moved around her desk.  “I know you had a busy morning of interviewing possible nannies, and now a busy afternoon of paperwork.  Aren’t you ready to call it a day now?” she asked as she collected the afternoon tea tray.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Byleth began as she turned to put down the document in her hand, “I think I am.”  Her eyes moved to Gertie now as she lifted the tray from the desk.  “Gertie, how busy are your days?  I mean, I am just curious.  I know you are always available whenever I need you for anything, but are you overworked?”</p>
<p>“Overworked?”  Gertie shook her head.  “Oh my, no.  You are very easy to work for, Byleth, as you tend to take care of most things on your own.  Honestly, I have plenty of time on my hands.”</p>
<p>Her teeth gnawing the inside of her lower lip a moment, she ventured to say, “I hope I don’t become an overburden to you should I become a bit more dependent on your assistance for me after the birth.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Gertie stated, “It will be a pleasure to continue to assist you, Byleth.  I enjoy the honesty and way you have about yourself that allows you to be direct and confident.”  She chuckled now.  “While other castle servants sometimes say you are unruly and vulgar, I find you a pleasant challenge.”</p>
<p>“A challenge?”  Byleth lightly chuckled now herself.  “I appreciate you, very much, Gertie.  I just wanted to know how you felt and tell you that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Your Grace, and I call you that now with the utmost respect, I am honored.”</p>
<p>“Well, I meant it.”  She drew a slow deep breath.  “Now, I shall go and get off of my feet for a bit in front of the fire in the parlor, should anyone be looking for me.”</p>
<p>“Just call out if you need anything,” Gertie said as she headed out with the tray.</p>
<p>Byleth flipped the page of her book as she relaxed on the sofa with her feet resting on a pillow she had put on the table in front of her.  Just as she was wondering if Dimitri had finished his work for the day as yet, she heard his voice from the doorway bringing a smile to her face.</p>
<p>“I am glad to know you are resting.”</p>
<p>She looked over at him as he sat beside her and leaned in for a quick kiss.  “I have been patiently waiting for you to finish up so we could have dinner.”</p>
<p>His hand reached out to rest on her belly.  “How did the nanny interviews go?”</p>
<p>Setting her book to the side, she looked at him.  “I didn’t care for any of them,” she said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Are you not being too critical?” he asked as his hand slightly moved, feeling a bit of movement that made him smile in response.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.  This person will be taking care of next in line to the throne,” she pointed out as she moved a bit so she was facing him more.  “They all seemed to be either stuffy, looked at me like I have no business having a child, or were busy telling me how they feel things will be if they get the position instead of me telling them how things will be.”   She regarded him carefully a moment before saying, “I have a thought, but I wanted to talk to you about it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri was both a bit surprised and pleased that she wanted to discuss something with him before just running head first into it with him trying to smooth out the wrinkles.  “I am all ears, but I hope you aren’t going to suggest doing everything yourself while also taking on your own tasks you are hellbent on continuing.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “I know my limitations, King.”  Her hand moved now to rest over his.  “How would you feel if I asked Gertie if she wanted to care for the baby.”</p>
<p>“Gertie?  As in your assistant?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Byleth quickly began to make her pitch.  “I casually asked her if she felt overworked dealing with me.  She told me she had plenty of time on her hands because I didn’t require much of her time.”  She lifted a finger now.  “And she has no problem with my so-called stubborn attitude and point-blank way of expressing myself.”</p>
<p>“Gertie’s easy-going temperament and thick skin is exactly why I assigned her to you.”  He considered Byleth’s thoughts on this for a minute as his eye roamed her face.  She was, he decided, still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  “Is your mind fairly settled on this?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but I really do want to know how you honestly feel about it.”</p>
<p>“If Gertie feels this will not be too much for her and does not mind the added responsibility of caring for our child, I will not object.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled and leaned toward him a bit as she reached out and pulled him to her so she could kiss him.  “Thank you.”  Turning her head toward the door she called out, “Gertie!”</p>
<p>“Byleth, do you normally bellow for her in such a way?”</p>
<p>She nodded.  “I know you have heard me call for her before.”</p>
<p>“I have, but I assumed you at least could see her when you did so.”</p>
<p>“Not always, but she always manages to show up.”  She chuckled now.  “Maybe, because Regis hears me and fetches her.”  Looking toward the door, she decided to call out again.  “Gertie!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Byleth, I am coming.”  Gertie appeared and moved closer to the sofa so they would not have to turn to see her.  “Hello, Dimitri.  Don’t you two look adorable together there.”  She looked at Byleth now.  “Oh, but I am sorry, what is it you need?”</p>
<p>“We would like to talk to you for a minute, Gertie,” Byleth said as she pointed to a chair.  “Please, sit down.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my,” Gertie said as she slowly moved to the chair and sat down, her face beginning to cloud with concern. </p>
<p>Dimitri pulled his hand from Byleth’s belly as he realized it was still resting there and looked at Gertie.  “Relax, Gertie.  Byleth has something she would like to ask of you.  I am merely here because I agree with her decision.”</p>
<p>Byleth watched Gertie look from Dimitri to her and said, “As you know, I have been interviewing for nannies.  I do not like it, and I do not like any of them.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my.  Do you need help screening applicants then?” Gertie asked.</p>
<p>“No.  What I would like, is to ask you if you would consider extending your duties to include the baby.  With an increase is wage, of course.”</p>
<p>Her brows shot up.  “Ma’am?”</p>
<p>“You handle assisting Byleth very well, Gertie,” Dimitri began, “and she trusts you.  Do you think you can continue to assist her and deal with a baby?”</p>
<p>Her face lit up.  “Oh!  I would be thrilled to care for the baby!  You are hardly any work at all, Byleth, despite how others may think.”</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t help the broad smile on her face.  “Perfect.  I shall cancel any further interviews for a nanny and relax now knowing that you will be on the job.”</p>
<p>“Of course, there will be a nurse on hand for the first few weeks,” Dimitri stated.  “You will work in assistance with her and Byleth.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Gertie said as she lifted her apron to dab her eye of a tear of happiness.  “I am so honored.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gertie,” Byleth said.  “Of course, now you will be busy with finishing up the nursery décor for me.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Gertie said, “Oh yes, Byleth.”  She stood now.  “Thank you so much for this.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome,” Dimitri said.  “We are pleased you accepted.”</p>
<p>Byleth watched her leave the room and looked at Dimitri.  “She will be perfect.”  Her hand moved now to rest against his cheek.  “Thank you, King.  This is a load off of my mind.”</p>
<p>He leaned in to join his lips with hers for a long moment.  Pulling back, he said, “I love you, my beautiful beloved.”</p>
<p>“Love you back, my King.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth made her way down the corridor on her way to retrieve a book she was sure she had left in the parlor.  Regis, seeing her heading toward him gave her that look she was now used to seeing, lips compressing while a dark brow lifted as if she was a child about to do something she has been told not to.  “Before you say anything,” she began as she got closer, “I am not on my way out to the see the knights or look for Grayson.”</p><p>With an almost visible sigh of relief he said, “Is there something I can help you with?  Perhaps, locate Gertie for you so you do not have to yell for her?”</p><p>“I appreciate your offer, Regis, but you are Dimitri’s assistant, not mine.”</p><p>He stared at her a moment.  At some point along the way, he had actually allowed himself to do that which he had thought impossible.  He actually grew to care for her.  “Taking a minute, now and then, to assist you with some minor task is a way of assisting Dimitri,” he evenly stated.  “Now, I ask again, is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>“I am looking for a book I was reading on Loog.”</p><p>“Ah, the King of Lions,” Regis stated.  “Where did you last have it?”</p><p>“The parlor, I think.”</p><p>“Wait here.  I shall go see if it is there for you.”</p><p>Byleth watched him walk past Dimitri’s office to the parlor, a smile touching her lips.  They had certainly come a long way, she decided.  Though she had to admit, it was rather fun to test him a bit now and then just to see his disapproving expression with a condescending retort.  He soon reappeared with the book in hand.  “Thank you, Reg.  I appreciate it.”</p><p>“You are welcome.  I know you must be feeling a bit uncomfortable now.”</p><p>She laughed as she took the book from him.  “Ah, Regis, you have no fucking idea how uncomfortable I am.”  She shook her head as she realized she had just pushed his disapproval button.  “I’m sorry, I just think it’s time that this little one got out of me to finish growing now.”  Her eyes shifted to Gertie approaching.</p><p>“Byleth, I thought you were going to lay down for a bit,” she said as she came to stand next to Regis.</p><p>“I decided to get this book to read, and Regis was nice enough to retrieve it for me.  Now, I just need to head back to my room.”  She let out a sigh, slightly shaking her head as she saw Dimitri come out of his office.</p><p>“What is going on?’ he asked.  “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine, King.  I was just going to get this book.  Regis saw me and decided to get it for me.  Gertie saw us and pointed out that I said I was going to lay down, and now you are out here because everyone else is.  Seems I draw a damn crowd every time I move now.”  </p><p>“This is an accurate account,” Regis informed.  “I shall retrieve the parcel you want sent to the Archbishop, Dimitri.  A messenger is waiting.”</p><p>“It’s on my desk,” Dimitri said as he looked at Byleth.  “Come on.  I’ll escort you to our room.  Perhaps, Gertie can get you something to snack on?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Gertie said now.  “I will be back in a flash.”</p><p>“Seriously, all this fuss over nothing,” Byleth said as she slipped her free hand into Dimitri’s and they walked to their room where she was surprised by Dimitri scooping her up and taking her to the bed.  “You having this strength of yours is definitely a convenience at times.”</p><p>“At times,” he agreed as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.  “Here,” he began to prop up some pillows behind her so she would be more comfortable to read.  “What are you reading?”</p><p>“This book on Loog.  Pretty interesting actually, with this eagle and lion battle.  He was a relative of yours?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded.  </p><p>“And what about this Kyphon, his companion friend?” she asked as she opened the book to her place.  “Any of his relatives still around?”</p><p>“Fraldarius descendant,” he supplied.</p><p>“Felix?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded.</p><p>“Interesting.  Well, I have enough to keep me busy as I lay here and vegetate.”</p><p>“I know this is frustrating for you, Byleth.”  His hand reached out to lightly push her hair from her face.  “Not much longer.”</p><p>“So, I keep being told,” she grumbled as she looked at the book.  “In the meantime, I will just deal with it all since there seems to be no other choice.”  She watched him sit on the bed next to her and smiled at him despite her mood.  “I know I have been disagreeable and impatient.  I’m sorry, King.”</p><p>“I don’t want you apologizing.  This cannot be easy for you.”  His hand softly moved over her large, rounded belly.  “You just go ahead and continue to vent your frustrations however you need.”  He smiled now.  “I will still love you.”  He leaned toward her to press a kiss to her lips as he stood again.</p><p>“Love you, King Dimitri Blaiddyd,” she softly responded as she noticed Gertie appear in the door.  “And my snack is here.”</p><p>Dimitri looked to the door.  “Come in, Gertie.  I have to get back to work.”  He walked to the door and glanced back at Byleth a moment before going on his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, doing your usual walk up and down the corridor?” Regis asked as he exited Dimitri’s office.</p><p>“I am,” Byleth answered.  She was certain that if she just kept moving, somehow this baby would decide it was time to vacate.  Regis began to walk beside her now as she continued on her route toward the staircase.  “Does Dimitri have a busy afternoon planned?”</p><p>“Actually, his calendar this afternoon is rather light,” Regis said as they got to the stairs and stopped.  “He is trying to keep things this way until your little one is born.”</p><p>Byleth smiled.  “Good.  Time to head back the way I came and do one more lap.  By the way, have you seen Gertie?”</p><p>“Last I was aware, she was speaking with the nurse that is here to tend to the infant at the birth.  Do you need something?”</p><p>She shook her head.  “No, I am just used to her being somewhat underfoot.”  Turning to head back down the corridor she said, “Well, on my way.  Later, Regis.”</p><p>Regis watched her as she walked back down the corridor.  A smile touched his lips as he considered that, despite her girth now, she still walked with a determined stride.  Heading down the staircase now, he spotted a guest making the way up and decided to take a moment to share a few words before going on his way.</p><p>Byleth turned and heaved a sigh.  “One more lap,” she said as she rested her hand on her belly.  “No offense, little one, but I want you the hell out.  Think you can manage that soon?”  Rounding the corner, her eyes widened in surprise, “Bry?  What are you doing here?”  She stepped up her pace a bit.</p><p>Bryson smiled as he hugged Byleth.  “Hey, sis.  How are you doing?”  He stepped back and looked at her.  “You are a bit bigger than last I saw you.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m impatient and damn grouchy, but I am happy to see you.”  She lightly laughed as his hands came to rest on each side of her belly.  “Not moving quite as much lately.  Probably because there is no more room for moving anymore.  But enough of that, let’s continue down this way to the parlor and you can meet with Dimitri in a few minutes.”</p><p>“I am not here for a meeting with Dimitri,” he informed as they began to walk on their way.  “He asked if I could arrange to come see you as a surprise.”</p><p>She smiled as she heard he had made such a considerate gesture for her.  “He’s trying so hard to keep my spirits up.  He knows this waiting and not being able to get out and work a bit is making me crazy.”  She glanced at him.  “But where is your little bird?”</p><p>“He’s here.  Taking our things to a room in the other wing.”</p><p>“You’re staying?”</p><p>He nodded.  “Until the baby is born.”</p><p>She spotted Gertie as they got to the parlor.  “Gertie!”</p><p>“Oh yes, Byleth.”  Gertie smiled at Bryson and gave a slight curtsey.  “Oh, Archbishop!  It is a pleasure to see you again.”</p><p>“You, too, Gertie.  I am sure life for you cannot be easy with this one to deal with.”</p><p>“She is a delight,” Gertie answered with a chuckle.  “Even on the days when she is on the grumpy, disagreeable side.  But what is it you need, Byleth?”</p><p>“We are going into the parlor for a bit.  If you happen to see Yuri, will you tell him where we are?  I’m sure you remember Yuri.”</p><p>“Oh, yes.  The pretty man with the beautiful eyes.”</p><p>Bryson and Byleth both began to laugh.  “I will not argue that description, but yes, that would be Yuri.” Byleth said now.  She looked at her brother, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Sitting on the sofa across from Byleth, Bryson took a moment to access the outward appearance of his sister before saying, “I can tell you are growing weary of this situation.  Can’t be much longer, sis.”</p><p>“Hmmm, every single day someone tells me “anytime now” or “maybe, today is the day”.”  She frowned now as she looked at him.  “Every…fucking…day, but here I am.”</p><p>“Sounds like I walked in on a little rant,” Yuri said as he came around the sofa Byleth was sitting on and reached out enough to clasp his hand on hers for a quick squeeze before he walked over to sit next to Bryson.  “Can’t say I blame you.  You look miserable.”</p><p>“You see,” Byleth said as she lifted a finger and pointed at Yuri, “this is why I love you, Yuri, always honest instead of trying to just make me feel better.”</p><p>Yuri chuckled now.  “I would love to make you feel better, By, but I just don’t see how my showering you with compliments is going to do it.”</p><p>“It’s not,” she grumbled.  “What is going to make me feel better right at the moment, is my feet up on the table.”</p><p>“I can help you with that,” Dimitri said as he walked into the room in time to hear her request.  “I am pleased you two were able to get time to come.  Perhaps,” he continued as he set a pillow on the table and began to help Byleth lift her legs, “you two can help keep her from being anymore miserable than she already is.”  He pulled her slippers off and frowned at the slight swelling around her ankles he could see before sitting down beside Byleth.</p><p>“Getting away wasn’t much of a problem,” Bryson said now.  “I gave the documents you needed signed to Regis, by the way.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded.  “Good.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “Is anyone bringing in refreshments?”</p><p>“I am right here,” Gertie announced as she entered the room with a full tray.  “Oh!” she exclaimed and smiled at Yuri as he took the tray from her and set it on the table, “thank you.”  Her eyes lingered on him a minute as he sat back down before she said, “Well, I’ll just be on my way.  Give a shout if you need anything else.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help sharing a little chuckle with Bryson that made Yuri ask, “What is so damn funny?”</p><p>“Gertie, called you the pretty man with the beautiful eyes earlier,” Byleth supplied with a giggle as she accepted the cup of tea Dimitri handed her.  “Seems to fit,” she snickered as she took a sip.</p><p>Yuri pressed his hand to his forehead as he shook his head.  “Dammit,” he sighed, “now I will have to hear that every time I see you.”</p><p>“Oh, you can bet on it,” Byleth said as she furrowed her brow at the tankards they all grabbed.  “And I suppose you all have hard cider to drink while I am sipping this tea like some old lady.”</p><p>“Actually, its mead,” Bryson supplied.  “And quite good.”  He smiled at her as she scowled at him.  </p><p>“Did you come here to make me feel better or taunt me, Bry.”</p><p>He smiled at her.  “Both.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri reached his hand out for Byleth finding nothing but an empty bed.  Bolting up, he looked around the room.  “Byleth?”  </p><p>“I’m here,” she quietly answered from the sofa next to a bookcase, in a darkened corner, at the far end of their room.</p><p>Getting up, he walked over and kneeled in front of her as his hand reached out to cup her cheek.  “Why are you over here?”</p><p>“I think I’m in labor,” she softly admitted.</p><p>“What?  Why didn’t you wake me?”</p><p>Her hand moved to settle on his as he lowered it to softly rest on her belly.  “I know this part takes a while.  I just thought I would wait before I woke you.”</p><p>Moving now to sit beside of her, he pulled her against him.  “We need to alert your delivery staff, beloved.  I will send someone to get them up and ready.  Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded.  “This part isn’t really any fun either, King,” she softly said as she rested against him.  “I’ll have to think twice before I let you do this to me again.  Just to let you know.”</p><p>He softly chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her head.  “I love you, Byleth.”</p><p>“Mmmm, love you back, King.  Just be sure you put your robe on before you scuttle about out of our room.  Can’t have you walking around in just your pajama pants.  Sights like that are just mine.”  She began to feel a pain beginning to grow and wanted him away while she grunted through it.  “On your way.  Go.”</p><p>Gertie walked into the room with a tray of sausages and biscuits and set them on a table as she looked at Dimitri pacing about.  “Dimitri, darling, you need to relax.  Everything will be fine.  That one there is too feisty a character to let a baby get the best of her, you know.”</p><p>Stopping, he looked at her and let out a deep sigh.  “I know, it’s just that she looked so, well, almost scared when I had to leave her.”</p><p>“Scared?” Bryson asked.  “My sister?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded.  “We had a talk not that long ago, where she admitted she was feeling a bit scared.”  He paused for a minute before deciding to tell Bryson what had her so nervous.  “She is feeling this way because your mother died at your birth.  So, she is thinking…”</p><p>Bryson frowned now as he considered how this fact must have been playing in her thoughts over and over.  “Damn,” he sighed.  “I had no idea this was in the back of her mind.”</p><p>Gertie gasped.  “Oh, my goodness!”  She looked at Bryson now.  “You two never got to know your mother?”</p><p>Bryson shook his head.  “Our father raised us.”</p><p>“Well, that explains a great deal,” Gertie muttered as she looked at Dimitri.  “Poor thing has every right to be a bit antsy.  Still, she is a strong young lady.  You mark my words, every one of you,” she said now as she pointed to Dimitri, Bryson, and Yuri, “this will be a perfect birth, and she will be just fine.”</p><p>Yuri nodded and smiled at Gertie.  “You are right, dear lady.”  He looked at Dimitri now as he snagged a biscuit from the tray.  “Byleth is going to be fine, Dimitri.  She’s too much of a fighter to not be.”  </p><p>Bryson smiled now as he decided to shift the conversation a bit to see if it would distract Dimitri.  “I remember her throwing a dagger at Yuri once to get her point across.”</p><p>“Good thing she meant to miss me, but it was damn close,” Yuri said as he recalled the incident that happened shortly before Bryson came to the monastery.  “Should have been a minor dust up, actually, but she made some big damn point out of being sure I understood she could handle herself with the rogues I was asking for assistance with.”</p><p>Chuckling, Bryson added, “Our Dad waited until you left before he gave her this long lecture on how she needed to control her anger better with a less lethal chance of getting a point across.”  He took the biscuit Yuri handed to him.  “She was so mad at you.  Held that grudge until she realized she was going to need you to help her get to Dad and me after we got to the monastery.” </p><p>A nurse appeared in the doorway and looked at Dimitri.  “Pardon me, Your Majesty, I just needed to give you an update.  Everything is progressing along.  It shouldn’t be much longer.  I also have a message from Her Grace.  She said to tell you that she would rather fight hordes of thieves?’  Her brows furrowed.  “Of course, she added a few words that I cannot, but that was the base of her message.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled now.  “I understand.  Please tell her message received, and I am sure we will talk about this subject again at some point in the future.”</p><p>“Well, now that we have an update,” Gertie began as she moved to the door, “I will see to a few things and bring up a bit more for you to drink.  I also promised to update Regis if he didn’t stop in.”  Her hand patted Dimitri’s arm as she walked past him, “See, she is keeping her feisty attitude in place.  All will be fine.”</p><p>It was well into the afternoon before Dimitri began to feel his impatience rising with so much waiting.  Despite the efforts of Bryson, Yuri, and then joined by Sylvain and Felix who had just stopped by to see how things were going, his thoughts wandered more and more away from any conversations they were having to hang outside of the door where Byleth was working to deliver a long-awaited baby.</p><p>His head slowly turned to the door when the nurse that had been giving the same updates appeared once again.  “I know, everything is progressing.  Anytime now.”</p><p>She smiled.  “No, Your Majesty, your daughter has arrived.”</p><p>“What?”  He bolted to his feet.  “Did you say, daughter?”</p><p>“Yes, Sire.  A fine baby girl.  Her Grace is doing very well, though tired.  We ask that you please wait just a bit longer, and you will be able to see both of them.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  He turned and smiled as congratulations began and Gertie ran into the room to hug him.</p><p>“A girl.”  Yuri shook his head.  “I hope you weren’t counting on a prissy little princess, Dimitri.  There is no way, in hell, that Byleth can possibly raise a daughter such as that.”</p><p>He chuckled now as he thought of it.  “You may be right, Yuri, but I will love her no matter.”</p><p> </p><p>It was some time before the nurse finally brought his daughter to him.  After a quick introduction to her new uncles, he was told he could go in to see Byleth.  Holding his tiny bundle, he slowly walked toward the bed, where Byleth appeared to be sleeping.  No doubt, she was exhausted, he decided.</p><p>Karla, the mid wife smiled as she finished tucking in the bedcovers around Byleth and turned to Dimitri.  “I only ask that you do not stay too long, Your Majesty.  She needs some rest now.”  She softly chuckled as she looked at the baby.  “Such a fuss you caused your mother to make.”  She glanced up at Dimitri now.  “You have quite the Queen there, Your Majesty.  No holding back, that one.”</p><p>“Yes, she is rather special.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a bit to check on her.  All she really needs now is some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you, Karla.”</p><p>Standing at the side of the bed, holding their new daughter, he contemplated on whether or not he should disturb her at all.  She looked so peaceful lying there.  Directing his eye from Byleth to the baby in his arms with the fuzzy cloud of pale green hair, he smiled when he heard Byleth’s voice.</p><p>“Are you just going to stand there, King, or are you going to sit down here so I can tell you how tired, sore, and happy I am.”</p><p>Carefully, sitting next to her, he reached a hand out and lightly trailed a finger down her cheek.  “I love you.  You did a perfect job, my beloved, but I expected no less.”</p><p>A pale brow lifted.  “I always do a job to the best of my ability, King.”  Her brows furrowed as the baby began to fuss a bit.  “It seems she is dissatisfied with something.  Perhaps, because we have not told her what her name will be.”</p><p>Dimitri adjusted the infant a bit, his free hand moving from Byleth to hold her a bit closer, pleased that she settled down.  “Our little princess is quick to satisfy, if all I have to do is hold her tighter” he said as he smiled.</p><p>“If it is your close contact that she likes so much, I completely understand, but she better learn to share.”  Byleth reached out and lightly touched their daughter’s cheek.  “Princess Brylee Deeana Blaiddyd.”  Her eyes lifted to Dimitri.  “I love you, even though you made me go through all of this hell to produce this little one.”  She chuckled now.  “But, she looks worth it.”</p><p>“She is beautiful.  Like her mother.”  </p><p>“And she came out screeching.  So, yeah, I guess she is like me in more ways than one.”</p><p>“Funny, we couldn’t hear her.”  He looked at Byleth.  </p><p>“Well, she doesn’t have a very loud cry, come to think of it.”  Her brows lifted.  “I have a feeling that will change.”  </p><p>He drew a deep breath.  “I don’t want to, but I know I have to leave to let you two rest.”</p><p>“You just be sure to come back soon.”</p><p>“As quickly as they will allow,” he said as he walked over and carefully placed the baby in her cradle, his eye lingering on her, before returning to press his lips to Byleth’s.  “Thank you, my beloved, for breathing new life into mine.”</p><p>“Likewise, King.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>